POSEIDO POR EL KYUBI
by aliss 128
Summary: cuando el ataque proviene de un sueño no queda otra. poseido por el kyubi, la amenaza. naruto es poseido en media reconstruccion de la aldea
1. Chapter 1

_**POSEIDO POR EL KYUBI**_

CAPITULO 1º LA PERSECUSION ¿A DÓNDE VA?

Después de la pelea contra pain, cuando la aldea se encontraba en media reconstrucción y la hokage había quedado inconsciente, una tarde del 2º día de trabajo, después de una hora del almuerzo en medio bosque estaba sakura saltando de árbol en árbol en busca de naruto.

_Maldición! Pero a dónde se habrá ido? Ya llevo toda la mañana buscándolo_ pensó, la peli rosa que se decidió por detenerse en la rama de un árbol tratando de buscar con la mirada, entonces recuerda la última vez que lo había visto.

FLASH BACK….

Era una mañana tranquila y sakura salía de su tienda recibiendo los fuertes rayos del sol mañanero, mientras se disponía a caminar, delante de ella estaba el rubio de ojos celestes que pasaba sin saludarla o si quiera mirarla.

-naruto….-dijo suave esperando su reacción pero este seguía con su camino, la peli rosa era conocida por perder los estribos con facilidad y más si era naruto quien la provocara, pues solo el rubio tenía esa habilidad inédita de hacerla estallar. Sakura lo tomo por el brazo queriendo hacer que de vuelta, pero el rubio opuso una resistencia muy a la defensiva haciendo que la peli rosa solo lograra que naruto la mire de re ojo volviendo la vista al frente.

-estoy…algo ocupado...luego..-dijo el rubio fríamente que continuo caminando si terminar de hablar.

Sakura se resigno ha no insistir, la frialdad y seriedad con la que le hablo fue extraña viniendo de él, se quedó estética mirando cómo se alejaba a paso ligero y recto.

_Naruto se está comportando muy raro después de todo no está del todo bien después de su pelea con el akatsuki, es posible que siga débil, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con esto?_ Pensó la peli rosa que sospechaba de algo aún más serio.

Sakura trato de convencerse de que no pasaba nada, solo que no la vio, _a lo mejor y solo está cansado por el trabajo, _pensaba sakura para tranquilizarse.

La noche cayo, todos pro siguieron a descansar, los encargados de la vigilancia se turnaron, las encargadas de la cena empezaron a prepararla y los ninjas se reunieron a comer.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy yo la única que nota la ausencia de naruto?_ Pero ¿dónde estará?, Pensó la peli rosa que miraba de un lado a otro y vio a hinata que le saca de sus pensamientos con su voz algo preocupada.

-sakura-san no sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero hace un tiempo que no veo a naruto-kun

-yo tampoco le he visto, al medio día fui a buscarle y no le halle-le respondió sakura.

-creo que seguiré preguntando-hinata se alejó con un rostro preocupado.

Sakura se quedó pensando a ver si encuentra una explicación, pero kakashi se le acerca.

-sakura-le dice.

-ahhhh kakashi-sensei-se da cuenta de su presencia- kakashi-sensei ¿ha visto a naruto?

-a eso vine-kakashi se explica- me dijo que iría a dar alcance al material de construcción que viene hacia konoha, aunque ya se retrasaron sería mejor que te tranquilices ¿sí?-kakashi le sonríe y sin esperar respuesta desaparece.

Sakura se tranquiliza con la noticia, aunque el comportamiento de en la mañana aun la preocupa _puede que aun este cansado por la pelea con el akatsuki, en fin solo ha pasado un día desde aquello,_ pensó, al instante le viene a la cabeza la imagen de naruto de en la mañana cuando la miro de re ojo, sakura no estaba segura pero no noto el color brillante y celeste en sus ojos, los noto _¿rojos?_ Con ese último pensamiento se dirige a descansar.

Al día siguiente sale a continuar con su trabajo como cualquier otro día, cuando se dirige a la construcción de la academia se encuentra con iruka.

-buenos días iruka-sensei-le dice sakura acercándose a iruka quien estaba dándole la señal una a sus compañeros, pero voltea hacia sakura al escucharla.

-ahhh hola sakura-le dice mientras se lleva la mano a la nuca.

-¿ehh? ¿Qué es lo que traen?-le dijo sakura viendo a sus compañeros que traían bastantes cosas.

-ah! Son el nuevo material que llego en la mañana-le responde.

-y.. ¿Naruto?-le pregunta

-bueno, no sé, acaso él llegaba junto con el material-le dice iruka extrañado, mientras sus compañeros dejaron el material en el suelo y van hacia él.

-eh! Iruka ya lo trajimos, vamos! Hay mucho que hacer-le dice uno.

-oye! Has visto a naruto-sakura interrumpe y le habla con exaltación.

-no, el material fue traído por la persona con la cual hicimos el trato, no había nadie más-le responde el otro.

-están seguros-insiste sakura.

-sí, nosotros estuvimos ahí cuando llegaron-le ratifica el primero que hablo.

Sakura se va con prisa hacia donde se supone que debe estar su compañero de equipo y el material sin decir nada, dejándolos confundidos.

Al llegar sakura ve a sai encargándose de repartir el material, se le acerca y pregunta donde esta naruto o si llego junto con el hombre que trajo el material, el responde que no. Sakura empieza a desesperarse y va a buscarlo por los territorios donde era la aldea pero ahora a solo quedan escombros, pregunto a diferentes personas, shikamaru le dijo que lo vio de ida por el material hacia las afueras de la aldea en el bosque, pero que eso fue ayer. Sakura no perdió el tiempo y se dirige hacia la dirección que le apunto shikamaru. Ella se adentra en el bosque de árbol en árbol en busca de naruto.

…END FLASH BACK

Sakura se detiene para mirar a los alrededores a ver si ve alguna pista, ah estado en busca del rubio desde la mañana, y decide descansar y relajarse. En el momento que baja y se sienta apoyándose en un árbol, varios pájaros se alborotaron saliendo de su reposo en los árboles, volando despavoridamente sin dirección, sakura identifica el lugar de donde vino el alboroto hacia los pájaros, calculo a unos metros de distancia, se levanta y continua su búsqueda.

Más delante de sakura se entraba un rubio que poseía ojos rojos y tres delineadas marcas a cada lado de los rostros, ese era naruto que espanto a los pájaros al darle un golpe al árbol de enfrente mientras se detenía, su apariencia era normalmente pasiva, pero la chispa que descubrían sus extraños ojos enrojecidos alborotaba la imagen.

Al instante reconoció a sakura que le había alcanzado.

-¡baka-naruto! Pero que pretendes desapareciéndote así por así, ¡me has hecho perder bastante tiempo!-le dice entre enojos la peli rosa que al llegar al lugar lo vio de espaldas.

-….-naruto guarda silencio y levanta conjuntamente sus mano hasta la altura de la cintura mirándolas con una malévola sonrisa.

-naruto…-la chica queda desentendida, se le acerca y le jala del brazo hasta verle el rostro, sus ojos celestes fueron remplazados por unos rojos, no era muy evidente, pero para ella llego a significar que naruto no estaba del todo consiente.

-por fin libre…-dice naruto que se soltó del agarre de sakura y con un ágil movimiento dirige velozmente su puño hacia sakura, la cual lo esquiva con descuido.

-¡tú no eres naruto!-le recrimina sakura que decide alejarse.

-esa...es la mejor parte!-dice naruto que de alguna forma estaba dormido dentro de su mente y estaba siendo controlado totalmente por el kyubi, sin que tenga otro signo referente a esto más que el cambio de ojos.

Para sakura no era la mejor opción luchar contra naruto, pero alguien debe detenerlo. Se abalanza sobre el intentando concientizarlo para no recurrir a algo mas agresivo, pero el kyubi la esquiva. Sakura continua con sus intentos de dejarlo inconsciente, pero el kyubi no hacía más que esquivarlos sin atacar.

-¡maldito kyubi!-dice ella fuertemente y dirige un golpe fijo al cuerpo de naruto, pero este se aparta y sakura termina golpeando el suelo rajándolo y destrozándolo por completo, ella se encontraba entre la polvareda ocasionada por su golpe, empezó a toser por haber inalado polvo, mientras se levanta con dificultad distingue la figura de naruto acercándose velozmente, ella lo mira completamente asustada, se quedó paralizada, mientras el cuerpo de naruto se acercaba corriendo dispuesto a golpearla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kakashi está saliendo de la tienda después de haber hablado con shisune sobre la situación de la hokage, al salir se encuentra con sai que estaba esperándolo desde afuera.

-kakashi-sempai- dice sai para llamar su atención

-uhnm sai, ¿qué pasa?-le responde.

-es sakura, no la he visto desde que estaba buscando a naruto, se me hace muy extraño-le dice sai con tono preocupado, y shikamaru que pasaba por ahí escucha las preocupaciones de sai y se acerca.

-sakura me pregunto si vi a naruto, le indique hacia donde se fue, y se marchó en la misma dirección. Yo también creo que es raro que naruto se allá ido ya por un día-les comunica shikamaru.

-ahhh que muchacho…hacia donde dices-le pregunta kakashi a shikamaru y este le apunta la dirección con el dedo-bueno, sai vamos.

Kakashi se retira con sai y shikamaru decide ir con ino y chouji para preguntar si saben algo más.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura estaba rodeada de polvo, apenas logro distinguir a naruto que se acercaba corriendo para golpearla, se quedó paralizada, serró sus ojos con miedo, paso unos segundos desde que los serró y todo parecía tranquilo, los abre lentamente y ve a sai frente a ella que había activado su técnica y kakashi a su lado, los mira desconcertada, el polvo se desvanece con el soplar de un fresco viento, y logra ver el cuerpo de naruto enfurecido que estaba siendo detenido por la serpiente de tinta que no le dejaron atacar, su sonrisa se hace mas malévola, su ojos mantienen ese color rojizo, las líneas de sus cachetes se delinean bruscamente, se le crecen garras y colmillos y el aura que empieza a recubrirle el cuerpo es suavemente rojo, dándole un aspecto demoniaco.

-kakashi-sensei… ¿cómo supieron?-le cuestiona sakura a su sensei, pero este le apunta a pakun que estaba un poco más alejado a ellos.

-esto, no es como la capa burbujeante de jotto que suele cubrir en este tipo de casos-dice kakashi logrando que sakura le prestara atención a la situación- creo que tenemos otro tipo de problemas al de siempre.

-es un gusto verlos en persona-dice el cuerpo de naruto que seguía siendo sujetado por las serpientes de tinta de sai.

-sí, este es kyubi-finaliza kakashi, dando a entender que naruto fue poseído por el kyubi de una forma poco comun a las demás.

Sai se esfuerza por mantener el agarre de sus serpientes de tinta, pero el kyubi que estaba controlando el cuerpo de naruto logra definitivamente romperlas.

-si me permiten tengo asuntos que terminar-le dice kyubi.

-sakura! Mantente alerta ¿sí?-kakashi le habla a sakura que estaba algo perdida en sus pensamientos, ella asiente moviendo su cabeza de forma positiva.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-ino ¿sabes algo de naruto?-le pregunta shikamaru a ino mientras se le acercaba.

-ayer lo vi de salida de la aldea-le responde- pero creo que no ha vuelto ¿ocurre algo?

-ehhh bueno, resulta que sakura está buscando a naruto y sai y kakashi-sensei fueron tras sus rastros ya que ninguno de los dos aparecen definitivamente.

-es extraño, antes de que naruto se fuera actuaba de manera muy fría y cortante, parecía otro.

-yo le vi caminar en silencio y fijamente, eso ya es bastante raro.

-¿crees que deberías nos ir con tras ellos?- le pregunta ino.

-no, con kakashi y sai será suficiente, en fin tenemos bastante trabajo- le dice shikamaru.

-uhn tienes razón, hay que reconstruir la aldea lo más rápido posible-le dice ino alegremente.

Ino se dirige a su respectivo centro de trabajo donde estaba chouji dejando a shikamaru pensativo.

_Aunque…esa mañana se me hizo ver a naruto con unos ojos rojos, ha estado caminado cuidadosamente de que no le vean, espero que este pasando lo que imagino_, pensó shikamaru.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2º: REACIONA! HAZLO POR EL EQUIPO 7.

El polvo se expande con el viento Kakashi y Sai se El kyubi salta por encima de todos, logra llegar a otro extremo dejando a los 3 ninjas a sus espaldas.

-Sakura! Mantente alerta ¿sí?-le dice Kakashi a Sakura.

Sakura estaba tratando de comprender la situación, sabía que con pensar no llegaba a nada, lo que necesitaba era actuar. Con ese pensamiento recuerda la vez que fueron al puente entre el cielo y la tierra donde Naruto pedio el control ante las palabras de Orochimaru, recordaba dolorosamente como es que quiso ayudarlo, pero solo logro ser un estorbo, Naruto la golpeo en el brazo demostrando lo inútil que fue, solo se puso a llorar viendo como Naruto se lastimaba a sí mismo. "_Sakura! Mantente alerta ¿sí?_" las palabras de advertencia de su sensei llegaron a su mente con resonancia, _ahorra Kakashi-sensei también se dio cuenta de lo débil que soy_, pensó Sakura que subió la mirada viendo a su sensei que volteaba hacia atrás para luego corre tras kyubi. Ella cierra los ojos el viento sopla removiendo sus rosados cabellos, con una respiración honda obre los ojos con fuerza y decisión, busca la presencia de chacra de Naruto ya que el kyubi aún no usa su propio chacra, gira enérgicamente y da un salto con el puño en alto apuntando a kyubi y luego…..

-¡SHANNARO!-Sakura logra darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a kyubi, este cae de picada por el impacto, Kakashi se detiene bruscamente frente a la polvareda ocasionada por el golpe, Sai gira con cautela y Sakura visualiza el golpe que le dio al kyubi, para ella fue inevitable recordar las tantas veces que golpe a Naruto, pero no esto es diferente, esta vez, Naruto necesitara de ellos para reaccionar.

Mantienen a la defensiva con la mirada atenta a lugar del fuerte impacto.

Ellos logran ver, a hi estaban, Sakura tenía los ojos brillando por las lágrimas contenidas.

-reacciona…reacciona….-dice Sakura, kyubi la mira, ella estaba sujetando a kyubi por la parte del cuello de la chamarra obligándolo así a mantenerse de pie y mirarla, kyubi estaba con la frustración reflejada en el rostro, las manos en puño y tratando de sobrellevar el golpe (un golpe de Sakura es para morirse ó.ò ).y se sorprende, Sakura miraba al kyubi sin poder evitar llorar, las lágrimas empiezan a correr desde sus ojos hasta la terminación de su rostro.

Kyubi ya se esperaba esa reacción, sonrió burlonamente y aprovecha el que Sakura baja la guardia, y saca un kunai sigilosamente dirigiéndolo hacia ella. Kakashi como todo un espectador vio las intenciones de kyubi, con un rápido movimiento llega hasta kyubi y de un empujón separa a Sakura de kyubi, aunque ella termina con una gran rajadura en el ante brazo ocasionada por el kunai, Kakashi toma a Sakura, la levanta y mientras se aleja Sai pasa por su lado corriendo, intercambian miradas, Sai prosigue a detener a kyubi lo más mejor posible y Kakashi se aleja lo suficiente, baja a Sakura, ella termina sentada en el suelo.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?-le pregunta Kakashi mirando hacia la herida en el ante brazo. Sakura evade la pregunta, se limpia las lágrimas del rostro y dirige su palma hacia la herida, chacra verde y curativo rodea la herida empezando a curarla, Kakashi mira a Sakura con resignación, _aun no supera el hecho de ver a Naruto así_, pensó Kakashi, Sakura mira su herida recordando que fue justamente ahí donde Naruto la golpeo la vez que perdió el control ante Orochimaru. _Esto ya no puede seguir así, tengo que reaccionar, por 1º vez tengo que hacer algo por Naruto_, pensó Sakura, termina de currar su herida.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?-insiste Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei, eso no importa, tenemos que ver la manera de librar a Naruto, atacarlo no sirve de nada, creo que lo que debemos hacer es que despierte, y creo que para eso necesitamos de Ino, ella puede entrar en el subconsciente de Naruto o siquiera podrá estimularlo-le dice Sakura mientras se levanta, se sacude el polvo y habla con claridad, fuerza y decisión.

Kakashi sonríe ante la reacción de su alumna _después de todo ya están creciendo ¿no?..._

-bien, primero debemos saber exactamente lo que le está pasando a Naruto, está claro que kyubi ha logrado controlar a Naruto provocándolo en sus sueños para no ser detenido por nosotros, eso quiere decir que kyubi se encuentra controlando a Naruto sin utilizar su chacra, esto es como el caso de Gaara, él no puede dormir porque en el momento que lo hace, Shukaku, la bestia que lleva dentro lo provoca entre sueños haciendo que se duerma profundamente, logrando controlar a Gaara, lo que las diferencia son 2 cosas: la primera: en el caso de Gaara, el Shukaku puede usar su chacra mientras controla el cuerpo de Gaara, pero kyubi logro controlar a Naruto entre sueño, con el precio de que no pueda acceder a su chacra, es por eso que kyubi solo contraataca con Taijutsu ya que no tiene su chacra a disposición y tampoco sabe cómo controlar las técnicas de Naruto. La segunda: cuando Gaara se duerme y Shukaku lo controla, el cuerpo de Gaara termina al descubierto dando la ventaja de poder despertarlo de un golpe, pero Naruto está dormido internamente, la única manera de despertarlo es con la ayuda de Ino, aunque necesitaríamos que Ino sepa una de las técnicas especiales de su clan. Por suerte no estamos muy lejos de konoha, como yo supuse que necesitaríamos de Ino y Shikamaru le dije a Pakun que valla a avisarles-finalizo Kakashi.

-pero Kakashi sensei debe advertirle a pak….-Sakura es interrumpida por Kakashi.

-sí, lo se, los de la aldea no se deben enterar de que Naruto está volviendo a perder el control, si los señores feudales y los ancianos se enteran tomaran medidas en contra de Naruto, Naruto ya ha puesto en peligro la aldea, todo por perder el control, si no han tomado cartas en el asunto fue gracias a Tsunade-sama, por eso también le pedí a Pakun que lo mantenga en secreto, Shikamaru es inteligente, entenderá la situación, los de la aldea no se darán cuenta si kyubi no logra desatar su chacra, y con Shikamaru y su técnica de control de sombras lo detendremos.-ahorra si finalizo Kakashi.

-mientras nosotros mantendremos los pasos limitados de kyubi…!entiendo!-dijo enérgicamente la peli rosa.

Kakashi le da una mirada aprobatoria.

Ambos miran hacia Sai y kyubi, y se dirigen hacia ya uniéndose a la misión de detener a kyubi. Kakashi y Sakura atacan limitadamente a kyubi y Sai se distancia para hacer más bestias de tinta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientas en la entrada de konoha Pakun corría en dirección a la construcción de la academia de konoha donde Kakashi le indico que estarían Ino y Shikamaru.

-Ino creo que necesitaremos de la ayuda de Chouji para esto-dijo Shikamaru mirando una gran viga.

-si tan solo fueras más fuerte-dijo Ino.

-problemática…

_Ahí están! Ya me acuerdo ese es el chico al que le mordí la otra vez….ya me dieron ganas. _Pensó Pakun

-ahh!-Shikamaru sintió como un animal le mordía la mano.-maldito animal! Pero te le ocurre.

-unillitas-dijo Pakun mostrando la patita. Shikamaru iba a desarrollar un trauma debido a ese pero y su pata.

-¿Pakun?-dijo Ino más centrada en su presencia.

-así! vine porque Kakashi me mando a llamarles, estaba con su amiguito el rubiecito, dijo que debe ser un secreto y que vallan los dos a ayudarles en algo urgente-dijo el perro mientras se sentaba en la tierra.

-¿urgente? ¿Qué hacían?-pregunto Shikamaru olvidándose de el mordisco.

-ehmm según lo que vi una diferencia de ideas. Ah! Yo les tengo que indicar el lugar-dijo tranquilamente el perro que se estaba parando-asique síganme-dijo mientras corría.

-¿eh? Espera!-dijo Shikamaru que empezó a correr tras suyo junto con Ino que le seguía.

Los tres empezaron a correr hacia la salida de konoha, sin que nadie les note.

Aunque alguien si los vio salir..…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-pero que significa esto!- dijo Ino mientras veía a Kakashi y Sai intentando amarra a kyubi con una soga de tinta, Sakura solo se mantenía alerta por si kyubi se zafaba e intentara huir, así ella lo detendría.

Shikamaru, Ino y Pakun habían transcurrido todo el camino hasta llegar a ellos.

-Ino- Shikamaru noto la diferencia entre el Naruto de siempre y ese, intento tranquilizar a Ino.

-bueno yo me voy-dijo Pakun desapareciendo en una cortina de humo.

-¡kage mane no jutsu!- instantáneamente Shikamaru se puso en cuclillas y uso su técnica sobre Naruto.

Kakashi y Sai aprovecharon la oportunidad para terminar de amarar a Naruto.

-Shikamaru…-dijo Ino como esperando una explicación.

-Ino, mira los ojos de Naruto, ese no es el.

Ino ya se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba siendo controlado por kyubi.

-pero, ¿Por qué su chacra es el mismo y no el de kyubi?-Ino miraba la mirada de furia en los ojos de Naruto, ese sin duda debe ser kyubi.

-hay que ver, yo tampoco entiendo.

Kakashi, Sakura y Sai se acercan a Shikamaru e Ino.

-creemos que Naruto fue controlados entre sueños.-dijo Kakashi.

-¿entre sueños?-dijo Ino sorprendida.

-sabes algo.

-bueno, antes me enviaron junto con otro del clan Yamanaka a despertar a una chica que parecía estar dormida internamente, los que nos contrataron para la misión aseguraban que era un ataque mental, por eso nos enviaron a los del clan Yamanaka-dijo Ino en tono serio mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido- cuando llegamos a la aldea donde estaba la chica, ella no reaccionaba ante nada, la madre nos explicó que intento de todo, también nos contó que la chica cayo en ese sueño mental después de intentar suicidarse.-el compañero con el que fui a la misión era Dako Yamanaka, él se especializaba en lo que es el subconsciente, me explica que eso se debe a que la chica se encerró mentalmente, se alejó de su entorno olvidando hasta como despertar, simplemente dormía sin fin, y lo hacía por su voluntad-Ino hizo una pausa-en el trascurso de la misión me enseño la técnica para estimular al subconsciente, era fácil, solo había que entrar a su mente y estimular sus recuerdo, si ese es el caso de Naruto, el en este momento debe de estar desconectado de la vida externa, habrá olvidado todo, y al remover sus recuerdos una serie de imágenes y momentos trascurrirá en su mente, eso lo obligara a despertar al recordar lo que pasa en el exterior.

-bueno entonces que esperas-dijo Sakura.

-espera Sakura-dijo Kakashi-aún no sabemos si ese es el caso de Naruto.

-ya tengo una idea para averiguarlo-dijo Shikamaru.

-que rápido, ya me lo esperaba-dijo Kakashi.

-hay que darle un buen golpe-dijo con una sonrisa divertida-uno fuerte, y en la cabeza-a Shikamaru le hacía mucha gracia la idea.

-¿Qué nos asegura el golpe?-dijo Sai volteando a ver la cabeza de Naruto.

-si le golpeamos pueden suceder 3 cosas que nos dirán en que situación está-dijo Shikamaru-la 1º=puede que se retuerza del dolor y que siga siendo controlado, eso quera decir que en algún momento Naruto se deja controlar por kyubi por voluntad propia mientras estaba despierto, y que kyubi y Naruto ahorra son socios que intercambian lugares como otros jinchurikis hacen con su biju, aunque es poco probable que Naruto se haga amigo de kyubi así por así. La 2º= que después del golpe los ojos de Naruto vuelvan a la normalidad, eso quiere decir que era Naruto jugándonos una broma y la 3º= que Naruto en vez de demostrar dolor se aturda y quede paralizado por unos minutos, eso quiere decir que con el golpe logramos estimular los recuerdo de Naruto, ya que la técnica de Ino consiste en darle un toque mental, un buen golpe desde el exterior también serviría pero no mucho ya que el efecto se pasaría y kyubi volvería a tener el control sobre Naruto después de los minuto de paralización.

-pero yo hace un tiempo le di un golpe-dijo Sakura.

-fea, tú le diste un golpe en el rostro y tampoco fue lo suficientemente fuerte.-dijo Sai dejando de ver la cabeza de Naruto.

-bueno ese si-dijo Sakura que ya estaba acostumbrado a que Sai le diga "fea"

-bien, ahí voy-dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a Naruto mientras flexionaba el brazo listo para dar el golpe.

-que sea fuerte-le recordó Shikamaru desde su posición.

Sakura se para en frente de kyubi, este estaba amarado y bajo la técnica de Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru, a la cuenta de tres lo liberas de la técnica-le dijo Sakura. Kyubi necesitaba estar en todos sus sentidos para recibir el golpe, no controlado.

Kyubi escucho la parte en que le golpearían… y con fuerza. Empezó a sudar fio.

-UNO-Sakura se ponía en postura para el golpe.

-DOOOS-alisto su puño y concentro chacra.

-TREEEEES-Shikamaru libero a kyubi de su técnica, y al instante Sakura golpeo a Naruto con tal fuerza que el rostro de este dio con fuerza contra el piso levantando el polvo-*BAKAAA-NARUTOOOO.-grito Sakura.

Después de eso Sakura comino hacia donde estaban todo.

-¿y ese grito?-pregunto Sai.

-ahhh, necesitaba inspiración.-dio Sakura.

El polvo comenzó a disiparse. Y lograron ver a Naruto que estaba aturdido, de rodillas en el suelo, paralizado y sin pestañear….

-está dormido mentalmente-afirmo Shikamaru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

*BAKA: en español significa "idiota" y es la misma frase que Sakura le grita a Naruto cuando lo golpea.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3º: ALIANZA INTACHABLE. ¿POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS?

Después de unos segundos Naruto volvió a la normalidad.

-eso quiere decir que Naruto si está dormido internamente-dijo Sakura.

-Ino, ¿de qué se trata tu técnica?-dijo Kakashi volteando a verla.

-bueno..lo que no les dije, es que después de que Dako y yo usáramos nuestra técnica sobre la chica ella nunca despertó. En el momento que la fundimos en su recuerdos se encerró en un mundo lleno de sus recuerdo, no quiso despertar. Después de informar esto a la Hokage nos envió a Shisune, cuando ella llego la reviso, nos pidió que nos adentremos en su mente, cuando entre en su mente la chica estaba soñando, y para ella eso era la vida real. Shisune la declaro en estado de coma, ahorra la chica recibe medicamento para que sus sueños no se vuelvan en una pesadilla, hasta el día de hoy no despierta…

Después de eso todos cayeron en que kyubi volvió a la normalidad, asique Kakashi y Sai volvieron a su estrategia de amarar a kyubi.

_No puede ser! Ahora tenemos que pensar en otra cosa, y Naruto no deja de intentar escapar!_ Pensó, Sakura que miraba como kyubi oponía resistencia a Kakashi y Sai. _De todas formas…_ Sakura corre hacia donde están Kakashi y Sai para ayudar en la causa.

Shikamaru se sienta en cuclillas y une sus cinco dedos con cada uno formado una esfera,

-Shikamaru no será mejor que lo paralices con tu técnica.-dijo Ino.

-Ino, ellos podrán detener a Naruto, yo me debo concentrar en la forma de despertarle.-dijo Shikamaru mientras cerraba los ojos.

-que no te cansas ¿no?-dijo una voz altanera que se posó enfrente de Shikamaru logrando que este abriera los ojos de la sorpresa reconociendo quien era la persona frente de él.

Era Temari.

-tu…¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Shikamaru aun sorprendido, con el estrés de la circunstancia no había notado su presencia.

-pues que más, tenemos una alianza intachable ¿no?...nahh no me hagas caso, konoha nos pidieron ayuda en la reconstrucción de la aldea.-dijo tranquila mirando los esfuerzos que hacían Kakashi, Sakura y Sai para mantener a kyubi bien quietito.

_Asique una alianza que nos socorre por más que ni estén enterados….UNA ALIANZA INTACHABLE, _pensó Shikamaru volviendo a cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse.

Acto seguido Temari le hace una señal a Matsuri (Matsuri es la única estudiante de Gaara) que estaba más allá de ella, pero esta estaba algo despistada.

-h-hola-le dijo Matsuri algo nerviosa a Ino.

-ehh? H-hola-dijo Ino descubriendo que esa chica ponía nerviosos a cualquiera.

-Matsuri!-dijo Temari con fuerza para llamar su atención, luego le hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

Temari y Matsuri fueron hasta donde estaba Kakashi y los demás.

-Kakashi, vaya con Shikamaru, sé que le podrá ayudar a idear un plan.-dijo Temari a Kakashi, mientras Sakura y Sai se encargaban de mantener quieto a kyubi.

Kakashi solo hizo un gesto de gratitud (le sonrió como de costumbre) y luego fue hasta donde Shikamaru e Ino.

_Si sigo perdiendo el tiempo no lograre escapar, será mejor usar un poco del chacra del mocoso_, pensó kyubi. Luego de eso se concentró en poder expulsar el chacra de Naruto, una ráfaga de color celeste rodeo a kyubi que había logrado liberar el chacra de Naruto, con eso logro rompe la cuerda de tinta. Sakura y Sai notaron la llegada de Temari y Matsuri, también vieron que Kakashi fue con Shikamaru.

Ahorra Temari, Matsuri, Sakura y Sai tendrían que usar la fuerza bruta para detener a kyubi, esperando que aparte de liberar el chacra de Naruto no pueda usar sus técnicas. Los cuatros fueron contra kyubi…

-¿Qué hacer?-se preguntó Kakashi.

-Ino, dime exactamente, ¿cuál sería la diferencia entre un golpe externo y un toque mental?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-¿un golpe externo? Pero si eso lo dijiste tú!-reclamo Ino ella no había dicho nada sobre eso, fue Shikamaru.

-bueno, bueno. Pero cuál es tu opinión-dijo Shikamaru parándose.

-ahhh…. Cuando es un golpe externo las posibilidades son mínimas, tendría que ser un golpe muy fuerte para aumentar las posibilidades, pero podría causarle daño cerebral y esos golpes se usan en los casos de pérdida de memoria.. Ahorra en un toque mental, este es más específico para estos casos, solo que no está totalmente desarrollado, este toque no provoca nada de lo que provoca un golpe externo, con un toque mental solo puedes ocasionar que la persona se pierda en sus recuerdas, y si ella no quiere nunca despertara, a menos de que le den un shock-eléctrico pero eso podría bórrale la memoria o en el peor de los casos morir.

-que fatídica-dijo Kakashi.

-espera, explícame eso de que la técnica no está desarrollada y de lo que la persona no despertara si no quiere-dijo Shikamaru muy concentrado y centrado.

-ahhhh -Ino suspiro con fastidio- la técnica no está desarrollada por que cuando remueves las memorias tu no decides que recuerdos, si escogiéramos los recuerdos sería más positivo el resultado, pero eso no está en nuestras manos, nosotros solo le damos un estímulo al cerebro para que empiece a recordar. Y cuando la persona se pierde en sus recuerdos y empieza a soñar con ellos nosotros damos otro y otro toque mental para que recupere la conciencia y recuerde que eso es un sueño y no la realidad, así como cuando soñamos y hay ocasiones en que sabemos que es un sueño, y si el subconsciente prefiere colaborar será más fácil el trabajo y este despertara. La chica a la que Dako y yo intentamos despertar quería suicidarse, no me extraña que no quiera despertarse.

-última pregunta, ¿Qué tipo de reacción tendría Naruto si en el momento de remover sus recuerdo despierta?-pregunto Shikamaru

-no es tan simple, una vez hubo un caso en que alguien si despertó, era un ninja, pero al remover sus recuerdos no despertó prácticamente, sino que toda su chacra salió disparada por el cuerpo, empezó a tener un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, se puso agresivo, y al reaccionar el shock fue muy grande que se desmallo, luego de un día despertó como si nada, cuando despertó recordó hasta sus recuerdos de un bebe de 2 años, creo que con los estímulos le hicimos recordar muchas cosas, hasta su infancia….. Pero en el caso de Naruto, ¡un momento! Para saber cómo reaccionara Naruto necesito saber que le pasa, si está dormido ¿Cómo es que esta ahí luchando con los demás?

-ah! Yo creo que kyubi debió ver la forma de dejar a Naruto dormido internamente, y cuando lo logro se posicionó en el lugar de Naruto.-dijo Kakashi con descuido.

-ahhhh-al parecer Shikamaru recién se estaba enterando de pequeños detalles.

-en ese caso las posibilidades de que Naruto actué de la misma forma que el hombre de aquella vez son del 70%-dijo Ino.

-con eso basta, Lee se operó con un 50% de posibilidades y ahorra esta vivito y coleando, Naruto resistirá. Ino prepárate, usaremos la técnica.-dijo Shikamaru con decisión.

En eso escucharon un gran estruendo en el lugar que se encontraban lo demás deteniendo a Naruto. Los tres voltearon a ver el polvo que se disipaba, ahí se vio tita derramada por todo el suelo, a Temari protegiéndose con su abanico, a Matsuri derrumbada sobre el piso intentando levantarse, y a Sai y Sakura parados ladeando frente a kyubi que había logrado activar hasta el modo seenin de Naruto.

-pero que rayos-eso fue lo único que logro decir Ino.

-kyubi ha logrado controlar las habilidades de Naruto-dijo Shikamaru.

-pero Shikamaru, para estimular sus recuerdos necesito que Naruto este quieto, esa fue la única forma en que pudimos con los demás, ellos estaban inconscientes y bien quietos, si Naruto se mueve siquiera un poco no creo lograrlo yo sola-dijo Ino alarmada.

-no te preocupes, nosotros lo mantendremos _bien quietito_ si es necesario-dijo Kakashi que ocultaba su rostro de agresión y amenaza bajo una sonrisa "falsa" como siria Sai.

-también necesito que este intacto, sin un rasguño.-dijo Ino para estropearle los planes a Kakashi.

-¡que!-dijo Shikamaru-maldito Naruto, porque tiene que ser tan problemático.

El rostro de Kakashi se quedó en blanco.

Ino se sentó sobre el suelo y empezó a concentrar chacra.

-y también necesito concentrar chacra para que el toque sea sutil y atinado-dijo mientras cierra los ojos-me tomare mi tiempo.

_Es cierto, los Yamanaka son exigentes_, pensó Kakashi.

-ahhh-suspiro Shikamaru _..Que problemático…._-ahí vamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras en el escuadrón de búsqueda (los ninjas con las habilidades de ver entre los escombros objetos de importancia) estaban algunos del clan Hyuga y uno que otros del clan Inuzuka.

-Hinata-san, no se le hizo ver a alguien moverse hacia las afueras de konoha-dijo un ninja del clan Hyuga (con el Byakugan activado).

En frente de él estaba una chica (también con el Byakugan activado) que miraba hacia la salida de konoha, algo pudo ver.

-será mejor concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo, no es nada-dijo tranquilamente Hinata.

-b-bueno-dijo el ninja que sentía que si ocurría algo, _sino porque no deja de ver en dirección a la salida_, pensó.

-de hecho tengo que ir a entregar el informe de los objetos encontrados esta mañana-dijo volteando a ver al ninja (sin el Byakugan activado).

-no cree que es temprano-dijo el ninja.

-para nada, mejor voy yo-dijo la Hyuga tomando el pergamino sobre la mesa y saliendo del lugar de a prisa sin dar tiempo a una respuesta de parte del ninja.

-pero….-no pudo decir más.

Más adelante Hinata guardo el pergamino junto a sus kunais y fue de salida por la puerta principal de konoha.

_Que es que nadie vigila si alguien entra o sale_, pensó Hinata al salir de konoha sin ser vista por nadie, miro al frente y activo su Byakugan, recorrió en bosque con la mirada y entonces vio a Naruto tratando de ser inquietado por Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru e Ino.

_Que significa esto?_, se preguntó.

Entonces recordó el momento en que buscaba con su Byakugan algún objeto entre los escombros, y vio a Shikamaru, Ino y un perro salir muy de prisa de konoha, se quedó viendo más allá de donde iban y lo que vio no era fácil de creer. Pero ahorra lo confirmo.

Si sus cálculos no le fallan Naruto está tratando de ¿escapar? De konoha. No. Está siendo controlado. Lo puedo sentir, de alguna forma sabía que ese no era Naruto, o por lo menos no estaba en sus cabales.

Empezó a dar saltos entre los arboles dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban todos.

-recuerdo la vez que Kiba-kun y Shino-kun me contaron que fue lo que sucedió después de proteger a Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun perdió el control sobre kyubi y dejo de actuar por voluntad propia. Pero esto no se parece en nada a lo que me contaron. Shikamaru-san ha tratado de detener a Naruto con su técnica, y…y ahorra Ino-san se está preparando para activar su técnica también.-Hinata se mordió el labio inferior para sobrellevar el hecho de que Naruto SI estaba siendo controlado.

-y-yo se …..-Hinata recordó la vez que Naruto la animo en su pelea con Neji.-que también…-"las personas como tú me gustan" resonaba en su mente lo que Naruto le había dicho antes de que el peleara con Neji-podre ayudarte…-"porque yo te amo" recordó la vez en que defendió a Naruto frente a Pain y le declaro sus sentimientos-Naruto-kun…

Después de darse ánimos se dirigió hacia ellos a una gran velocidad, se podría decir que estaba a unos cuentos arboles de distancia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto, quédate quieto-le grito Kakashi que le sostenía los dos brazos mientras kyubi forcejeaba.

-¡que no soy…Naruto!-dijo kyubi mandándolos muy lejos de un sacudido.

Kakashi cayó en cuclillas, Sai semi arrodillado, Shikamaru cayo parado al igual que Sakura. Temari y Matsuri se alistaban para volver a intentar detener a kyubi. Pero al acercarse una presencia lila-azulado paso por su lado a gran velocidad dejándolas atrás mientras se paraba en frente de kyubi con una palma levantada hacia el frente, la otra hacia atrás y el Byakugan activado.

-Hinata….-dijo Sakura que se acercó hacia ella.

-yo sé que también podré ayudar a Naruto-kun-respondió Hinata decidida.

Sakura recordó como quedo Hinata después de haber intentado defender a Naruto de Pain. Dio un paso hacia atrás.

-claro que podremos!-dijo Sakura con un puño alzado. Con esto hizo que todos se paren enérgicamente.

-Shikamaru, tu idéate una estrategia para mantener a Naruto quieto-dijo Kakashi por lo bajo para no arruinar el momento.

-claro, cuando no a mí con la misma historia-dijo Shikamaru empezando a idearse un mundo de posibilidades.

-necesitan que Naruto-kun este quieto… yo puedo bloquear sus puntos de chacra sin lastimarlo y manteniéndolo inmóvil-dijo Hinata.

Todos se aliviaron, porque era cierto de esa forma lo lograrían, _a tiempo!, _pensaron.

Kyubi y Hinata se miraban a los ojos, ella noto los rojos ojos que ahorra eran los ojos de Naruto, kyubi ya recordó quien era ella. Y Hinata va rápidamente hacia él, decidida en atacarlo.

_Hinata!,_ recordó la voz animada y despierta de Naruto pronunciando su nombre.

-juuken!-grito mientras atacaba con su palma.


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPITULO 4º: LA DECISIÓN. ¡LIBERATE!

-JUUKEN!-grito mientras atacaba con su palma.

_Esa chica…, pensó, "Naruto-kun" en las veces que la había oído desde su interior, "te amo" _porultimorecordólarazónporla que Naruto perdióelcontrolenlabatalla contra Pain_, al parecer esa es la única chica dispuesta a enamorarse de un demonio, ahorra lo vuelve a defender…._ _No se cansa, _pensó Kyubi_._

Con el despista miento de kyubi Hinata logro atinar el golpe.

Kyubi termino en el suelo adolorido, Hinata estaba parada frente a el aun con la palma en alto y algo aturdida por un golpe tan directo contra el suelo.

-chicos! Vamos, tenemos que detenerlo.-dijo Kakashi como incentivo.

-¡sí!-respondieron todos con energía mientras se dirigían hacia kyubi rodeándolo. Kyubi aún ya empezó a levantarse, puso una mirada retadora, llena de furia.

-hasta que Shikamaru idee algo nuevo, tendremos que detenerlo a lo torpe-dijo Kakashi que mirando uno a uno a los ninjas.

Todos tenían cierta confianza en su mirada, como si no lo tomaran muy en serio.

Kyubi se quedó parado cabizbajo.

-este mocoso… me las pagara ahorra!-grito mientras levantaba su mirada, estaba llena de odio.

Todos se sorprendieron por esa reacción, y mucha más fue su impresión cuando vieron que kyubi empezó a crear diferentes clones, estos se reunieron en tres y empezaron a atacar con diferentes jutsu, en total era 30 clones.

-FUUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN-gritaron los diferentes clones de kyubi que se esparcieron. Todos lograron esquivarlos, Kakashi, Sakura y Sai estaban agrupados defendiéndose unos entre otros, ya habían acabado con 13 clones, Hinata estaba rodeada por 6, logro esquivar sus ataques, y acabo con 2 de ellos, Matsuri casi termino por ser atacada pero Temari la defendía, entre las dos destruyeron a 5 clones.

Kakashi empezó a calentar con los clones y junto con Sakura y Sai acabaron con 4 más.

Hinata estaban en aprietos.

-ODAAMA RASENGAN-gritaron 4 clones en grupo de dos que hicieron dos ataques con blanco: a Hinata.

-y-yo no- Hinata empezó a cerrar los ojos del sustos encogiéndose en si misma- soy tan-activo su técnica de 64 puntos jake-tan débil-y aun con los ojos cerrados empezó a tacar uno por uno a los clones, aun con los ojos cerrados logro atinar y esquivar a los ataque de los clones, al final quedo uno que cayo sentado sobre la tierra por el impacto de la palma, luego se hizo humo.

Ya todos habían terminado, voltearon a ver a Naruto, se sorprendieron más cuando vieron que este los esperaba con otros 100 clones, con el incluido.

_Por kami_, pensó Temari al ver la gran cantidad.

_Ahh… yo no tengo tiempo para esto_, pensó Kakashi.

-RAIKIRI-dijo mientras activaba su técnica e iba a atacar a los clones destruyendo unos 23 clones en total.

Temari empezó a atacar con su abanico, se cargó unos 17 clones.

Sai se montó en un ave de tinta y desde el cielo ataco con astillas de tinta que acabaron con unos 16 clones.

Sakura ataca a los clones uno por uno, le tomo más tiempo, se cargó unos 14.

-Matsuri atacaba con miedo, no se vino lista para una pelea asique tuvo que improvisar con el Taijutsu, se cargó unos 6 clones.

Hinata activo su técnica Juuken, con esa avanzaría más ligera y rápido, acabo con unos 17 clones.

Kakashi calculo que quedarían algo de 10 clones, según los ataques. Entonces por que tenía unos 200 clones frente a él. Todos quedaron mega sorprendidos al ver que kyubi creo más clones, pero otros como Kakashi, Sai y Temari no esperaron a nada y volvieron a empezar con sus ataques.

Esta vez Kakashi ataco con todo lo que tenía; shuriken, kunais, el Raikiri, etc.

Temari entre abrió todas las lunas de su abanico y empleo técnicas de Fuuton.

Matsuri no podía exigirse más, creo unos 3 clones y siguió con el Taijutsu.

Hinata, activo su técnica de 64 puntos jake, luego de eso siguió con el Juuken.

Sakura dio golpes hacia el suelo entre abriéndolo, mucho clones se hundieron.

Sai empezó a tirar desde el cielo a leones de tintas y más, y más astillas de tinta.

Quedaron 7 clones.

-TOMA YA!-grito Temari que le dio con el abanico cerrado a unos 3 clones que estaba juntos.

Kakashi empezó a jadear, el ninjutsu ocupo mucha chacra.

-JUUKEN!-Hinata ataco por atrás a otros 2 clones.

-SHANNARO!-Sakura convirtió en polvo a un clon de Naruto, luego sujeto de la chamara a otro clon de Naruto que estaba a su lado y lo obligo a mirarlo-narutoooo-y le partió la cara a otro indefenso clon que cayó en sus garras, creo que lo estaba disfrutando-maldito Naruto-se dijo Sakura a si misma mientras sacudía sus manos, paso por donde un Naruto que estaba tirado sobre el suelo, asiéndose el muerto-ME CREERAS IDIOTA-dijo mientras le incrusto una patada al clon tirado en el suelo-ahí que ver.-por último se acercó a Hinata, juntas vieron como el campo de batalla estaba desierto, no quedaba ni un solo clon.

-Hinata, si quedaban unos 7 clones, y acabamos de noquear a 7, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está el original?-pregunto Sakura que miraba a Sai bajando del cielo.

-yo no he visto a ningún clon huir-dijo Sai una vez en el suelo.

-BYAKUGAN-Hinata activo su Byakugan-uhnmm-detuvo su mirada en un árbol detrás de ella.

Para cuando todos voltearon kyubi salió de ahí con una gran esfera de chacra celeste.

-RASENGAN-grito Naruto.

Al momento Kakashi activo su Dooton y apareció una muralla de tierra frente a ellos, con el impacto del Rasengan se derrumbó, terminando en escombros.

Entre la polvareda lograron ver a kyubi que se acercaba a ellos, cuando termino por aclararse su imagen entre el polvo vieron que él había conseguido el tiempo suficiente para reactivar el modo seenin.

Kyubi no espero a nada y se abalanzo sobre ellos empezando a atacar con fuerza bruta.

Se dirigió hasta Hinata, kyubi tenía planeado ya atacarla, Hinata por su parte estaba desprevenida, todos habían salido de ahí, pero ella se quedó, Kakashi se interpuso entre ella y kyubi, al recibir el golpe no se esperó algo tan doloroso, pudo sentir como unos hueso se le fracturaban, lo golpeo justo entre el estómago, perdió aire y callo sobre el suelo.

Hinata lo hubiera ayudado a recuperarse pero eso ya lo esperaba de parte de Sakura que al instante se acercó a Kakashi, pero él se pudo levantar aunque con dificultad, Hinata fue contra kyubi, activo su jutsu Puño de León, y entre sus puños se vio como le envolvía un aura de chacra celeste en forma de cara de león.

De un rápido movimiento termino enfrente de kyubi, vio sus ojos, eran tan rojos, era un incentivo, un incentivo a no detenerse.

Empezó a atacarlo, kyubi esquivaba cada uno, en un contraataque le hizo un truncadilla que la hizo caer. Kyubi era un demonio que no tenía escarmiento en atacar a cualquier tipo de persona, pero cuando se propuso golpearla, algo se lo impidió, su mentalidad rechazo la idea y prefirió ponerle una simple truncadilla, Hinata cayó al suelo sentada, apoyo ambas palmas en el suelo para apoyarse y levantarse, desde esa posición miro a kyubi, este se perturbo con la dura y fría mirada de Hinata, Hinata no soportaba la situación, yo no podía tolerarlo.

-tu… ya, es, hora, de, que,-poco a poco se levantó poniéndose en posición de ataca mientas pronunciaba las palabras entre cortadamente, activo su jutsu Puño de León-te vayas!.-grito y comenzó de nuevo con los ataques.

El rostro de kyubi cambio, se volvió al dilema de EL ¿por qué no era capaz de atacarla?, logro esquivar los dos primer intentos de ser atacado por Hinata, _¿!Por qué¡?_, se cuestionó con furia. Ese pensamiento lo distrajo y Hinata logro golpearlo.

Kyubi cayó al suelo, es la primera que logra darle con ese jutsu y descubrió que con una basta para dejarlo aturdido sobre el suelo. También descubrió que cuando se usa el Kage Bushin todo el daño de clones se viene hacia ti cuando los clones desaparecen, el modo seenin se desactivo, la verdad estaba a para un solo golpe y se derrumbaría por el cansancio y dolor físico por parte de los clones.

Kakashi hizo una señal con la mano a todos.

Entonces todos entendieron a qué se refería, y asintieron en silencio.

Kyubi ya estaba dispuesto a levantarse al ver que cada uno se le acerco formando un pequeño círculo a su alrededor, tal y como los planetas hacen con el sol, y él era el sol. _Creo que están planeando algo turbio_, pensó kyubi al ver las la travesía reflejada en la cara de algunos,_ ahí no…_

-ahorra!-grito Kakashi como señal. Y todos se acercaron corriendo hasta kyubi dispuestos a todo.

Temari y Sakura aprovecharon que estaba echado y lo sujetaron de las manos, Sai y Kakashi lo tomaron por los pies, Matsuri y Hinata lo sujetaron de la ropa para que no se sacuda de un lado a otro. En conclusión, kyubi fue sujetado por donde pudieron. Ahora ya no podía ni reactivar el modo seenin, quiso intentar el jutsu de escape, pero algo le decía que Naruto nunca aprendió a dominar el jutsu, un instinto de naturaleza se lo dio a entender, y sin libertad en sus manos ya no sabía que más hacer, solo le quedo retorcerse en el suelo intentando escapar, pero los ninjas poco a poco lo empezaron a levantar de forma en que aun este echado.

-Sai la cuerda!-dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a otro serpiente de tinta.

Matsuri y Hinata tomaron el lugar de Sai y Sai activo sus serpientes en forma de cuerda. Los ninjas pararon a Naruto aferrándolo al suelo, las serpientes rodearon a Naruto y terminaron por envolverlo.

-Shikamaru!-grito Kakashi desde su posición. Este abrió los ojos con un rostro positivo.

Ino ya había termino de concentrar chacra para la técnica, aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, empezó a pararse lentamente, Shikamaru comprendió que Ino no podía abrí los ojos o el chacra se deformaría, se acerca a ella para guiarla hasta donde estaban todos.

-ok, aún tenemos que mantenerlo quieto, pero necesitamos que ni se mueva, ahorra-Kakashi hizo una pausa-sugerencias…

A todos les callos una gotita por el rostro.

_Que no tenía planeado ya todo esto!?, _se preguntaron todos.

-Kakashi-sensei usted no puede hundirlo bajo la tierra como hizo con Sasuke-pregunto Sakura recordando la vez en que Sasuke quedo bajo tierra quedando visible solo su cabeza.

-ni bien lo entierre con su fuerza saldrá de una-dijo Kakashi.

-tiene razón-respondió Sakura por lo bajo.

_Aquí a nadie se le ocurre nada,_ pensó Kakashi.

-bien! Sai ve creando más serpientes de tinta, Sakura vete atrás, eres médico, necesitamos que no estés en riesgo, Temari y Matsuri por favor váyanse junto con Sakura, Shikamaru tu usaras tu técnica de sombras, Hinata párate por acá- le indico un lugar a un metro de distancia entre Naruto y ella- y quiero que con tu Byakugan miras el sistema de chacra de Naruto, cualquier perturbación ANORMAL debes de informar, mantente atenta, y yo….-entonces Kakashi desenmascaro su ojo izquierdo-yo controlare a Naruto con un genjutsu en caso de que el jutsu salga mal.

Todos se aturdieron al escuchar esa posibilidad.

Shikamaru dejo a Ino en frente de Naruto, ella estaba lista e hizo una posición con la mano. Todos se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Kyubi estaba parado en frente de Ino mientras era controlado por la técnica de Shikamaru y envuelto por las serpientes de Sai, los ojos de Kakashi y Hinata no dejaban de mirarlo.

_Por lo menos logre parte de mi objetivo,_ pensó kyubi mientras cerraba los ojos apacible y resignado con lo que pasaría_ solo disfrutaran de un poco de paz y luego…_

-¡¿están listos?!-pregunto con fuerza Kakashi.

-¡sí!-respondieron todos.

Entonces Ino reabrió los ojos con fuerza, mientras Shikamaru desactivaba su jutsu.

-¡!-grito y activo su técnica logrando que kyubi sea impulsado hacia atrás por el impacto del chacra, seguido Ino miro a los ojos de Naruto, este ya estaba en una especie de trance. Dentro de la mente de Naruto entro una ráfaga de chacra que rodeo toda su cavidad, suprimiéndolo, kyubi pudo sentir un fuerte de dolor de cabeza interno, como dentro de su cerebro, los demás miran estupefactos como kyubi se llevaba las mano a la cabeza rompiendo las serpientes de tinta, se agarraba la cabeza con fuerte oprimiento, el dolor era fuerte que lo despertó del trance.

-kai!-dijo Ino y con eso Naruto quedo parado y quieto, como durmiendo a lo parado, Ino había terminado por dar un removimiento a la memoria del cerebro de Naruto.-ahh-suspiro Ino-listo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por finnn.

Casi muero, al ver la pagina en Word me fije cuantas paginas escribi en total de todos los cap y me salieron 17, ¿sigo viva? Cuando uno ve la cantidad le cae todo el cansancio encima. Han oído hablar sobre que el canancio es el 50% psicológico. Soy la prueba viviente de eso.

Jejejejeje deje el cap ahí para que siqiera sientan algo de suspenso ya que no soy buena escribiendo suspenso en medio cap, ADELANTO este fic tendrá unos 10 cap.

Se estarán preguntando de que rellenare los otros 6 si voy por el 4 y parece ya todo estar por su final (ya me puse triste, cada vez que oigo la palabra _fianal_ me hace acuerdo a que el final de Naruto esta a unos cap de distancia TT_TT) bueno volviendo al punto, de que rellenaría el resto de los 6 cap, uhnmmm ¿_naru-hina_? TALVEZ . pero en serio serán 10, po-r-r qq..,u-e e-en e.,l si-.g..ui,en;te ;;,;capi-t-TEXTO CENSURADO HASTA EL SIGUIENTE JUEVES.

(aguántense)

Posdata: desde ahora las notas del autor serán originales, tal y como las escribi, no revisare ni coregire erores, NINGUNO (incluso este) es para que conozcan mi lado oscuro en la ortografía.

Chau. XD XD XD


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5º: Recuerdos. Un esfuerzo sobre humano, solo por ti.

-kai!-dijo Ino y con eso Naruto quedo parado y quieto, como durmiendo a lo parado, Ino había terminado por dar un removimiento a la memoria del cerebro de Naruto.-ahh-suspiro Ino-listo.

Nadie sabía lo que "kai" significaba, pero por instinto creyeron que era la forma de activar o finalizar el jutsu. Y asi todos se mantuvieron atentos a lo que pasaría.

0o0o0o0-en el interior de Naruto-0o0o0

Todo estaba oscuro, lo único que se podría divisar era a Naruto recostado sobre la nada, dormido, frente de él se podía ver al demonio zorro kyubi, libre y despierto.

-mocoso… -dijo kyubi desvaneciendo su presencia. Dejando solo a Naruto.

Una fuerte punzada de dolor le llego a Naruto, en su cara se reflejó el dolor, con esto despertó.

Mientras más abría los ojos Naruto el lugar más adoptaba un color blanco, Naruto miro a su alrededor, y en frente suyo aparecieron recuadros en cada rincón, el miro sorprendidos los recuadros una vez identificándolos como imágenes de momentos que ya había pasado.

-increíble... –fue lo único que pudo decir al levantarse y mirar un recuadro donde estaba el intentando controlar el Rasengan en el bosque. Y así miles de escenas pasadas se dibujaron frente de él, unas dolorosas y otras merecedoras de recordar.

-pero que rayos hago aquí?! –se preguntó.

Naruto camino por todo el lugar, y vio cada uno de los momentos de su vida.

Recuadro/Naruto era un bebe de 3 años que lloraba sin cesar, cuando entro una chica, tenía unos 19 y llevaba la bandana de konoha. Luego de callar a Naruto salió de la habitación, Naruto vio que cada que lloraba venia una y otra chica, todas alrededor de esa edad y con la misma intención de callarlo. _Si… así fue como me cuidaron de bebe_, pensó Naruto recordando la vez que se fue de la guardería para vivir en su casa actual./Recuadro

Recuadro/Naruto estaba con Jiraya en un restaurante muy cerca de konoha, "Naruto no has pensado en conseguirte una chica" dijo Jiraya mirando su plato de comida, "no…" dijo cortante Naruto "¿pero qué pasa? ¿Estas así porque en un día llegaremos a konoha? Deberías de estar feliz" dijo Jiraya mirando hacia la ventana, "si, pero el anterior tema no me gusta" dijo Naruto que empezó a comer, "¿eh? ¿Qué quieres morir solo? Vaya muchacho "dijo, "…" Naruto cortó la conversación/Recuadro.

_Ahorra recuerdo, las ocurrencias de ero-seenin me ponían de mal entonces._

Naruto siguió viéndolos recuadros, se arrepentía de ver algunos, porque se veía a él siendo golpeado por Sakura, aunque ella no le esté golpeando en ese momento, podía sentir el dolor como si afuera hace unos segundos, otros recuadros se trataba de sus épocas de geenin, el que más le llamo la atención fue en el que había derrotado a Gaara, o la vez que salvo al mismo Gaara.

_Ya no sé qué hago aquí,_ pensó.

Recuadro/"yo creo en ti…"/Recuadro.

Naruto escucho la voz de su padre a sus espaldas, emocionado volteo esperando que su padre este en sus sueños, pero al voltear solo vio un recuadro del momento en que se reencontró con su padre, se sintió tan bien al revivir ese recuerdo.

Recuadro/"para mi tu eres como un ahijado"/Recuadro.

Al escuchar eso y reconocer la voz de Jiraya, volteo a la izquierda y vio el recuadro que relataba la conversación que tuvo con ero-seenin antes de llegar a konoha.

Recuadro/…te amo../Recuadro.

Naruto escucho una dulce voz un tanto lejana, siguió el rastro de la voz, y vio un gran recuadro, era el más grande que ahí había, en el recuadro se veía a Naruto atrapado en el suelo por palos de fierro, y frente de el Hinata que le confesaba sus sentimientos.

_Hinata… ya lo había olvidado, pero después de todo gracias a ella pude derrotar a Pain, ¿Qué estará haciendo?.. ¿Qué estará haciendo?... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... ¿en dónde estará?... ¿en dónde estoy?... ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!._

Naruto cayó en cuenta de que estaba en plena reconstrucción de konoha y no tenía tiempo ni para sueños, debía despertar y arrasar con todo el material.

_Y también tengo alguien con quien hablar…._

Naruto la verdad no tenía la fórmula mágica para despertar de un sueño anormal. Asique solo corrió de aquí para allá esquivando cada recuadro, hasta que otra punzada le llego a la cabeza, todos los recuadros que veía parecían dar vueltas y esfumarse entrando a su cabeza, lo que sus ojos veían era cada recuadro siendo presentado frente a sus ojos, no podía moverse, hasta que escucho algo…

-¡kai!

Esa voz, ese sonido resonaba y re golpeaba su ser, los recuadros no dejaba de dar vueltas, comenzó a marearse, por último la imagen en los recuadros comenzaron a deformarse, desintegrarse y entrar a su cabeza de golpe, esa frase que había escuchado seguía sonando una y otra vez, le dio un dolor de cabeza increíble, y poco a poco la palabra "kai" fue retomando su entonación hasta escucharla más claramente, aunque es dolor de cabeza se hacía más fuerte, con tal dolor cero los ojos y con un gran esfuerzo por moverse se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y de un de repente ese dolor se repartió a todo su cuerpo, sus manos cayeron extendidas, y sus ojos se abrieron.

0o0o0o0-en el exterior-0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡kai!-volvió a escuchar esa palabra.

Y lo que vio lo dejo desencajado, frente a él estaba Ino, según lo que veía estaba usando una de sus técnicas, luego vio Sakura, Temari, Matsuri un poco alejadas de él, a Shikamaru jadeando en posición de ataque a su lado izquierdo, atrás de él estaba Sai con todo y sus pergaminos y a su lado derecho esta Kakashi y Hinata mirándolos con sus ojos activos, todo inmutados y sorprendidos.

Estaba adolorido, sintió su sello e radiar chacra y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba cubierto por el chacra de kyubi, todos se pusieron a la defensiva, vio en sus caras reflejada la desilusión, pudo sentir un cansancio único y no se dio cuenta en que momento quedo inconsciente, aunque podía sentirse parado y con chacra del kyubi rebordeando de su cuerpo.

-ese chacra… ¡Ino que significa esto!-dijo Shikamaru viendo la reacción de Naruto.

-él está despierto, pero esta inconsciente-dijo Ino con exactitud.

-¿y ese chacra?-pregunto Kakashi.

-no..no lo entiendo-respondió confusa.

-como que no!

Todos se hallaron mirando a Ino, excepto Hinata que miraba atentamente a Naruto, verlo así le afectaba.

-…-Hinata sentía que algo malo ocurriría, después de todo las cosas no estaba saliendo exactamente como dijo Ino-¡chicos cuidado!-advirtió Hinata viendo que la cantidad de chacra que salía de Naruto era inmensa.

Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto, pero su reacción fue tarde porque una inmensa cantidad de chacra de kyubi salió disparada del cuerpo de Naruto, como si estuviera rebasando.

El chacra era rojo y después de salir tal cantidad de chacra del cuerpo de Naruto, se esparció por todo el lugar, todos se hallaban envueltos por ese chacra, se hallan como rodeados por ese chacra, lo malo fue que en el momento que tuvieron contacto con el chacra, sintieron toda su piel arder, Sakura se dio cuenta que eso mismo le sucedió la vez que Naruto la golpeo en el brazo, al parecer el chacra de kyubi era irritante, todos estaban siendo dañados por el chacra y aunque podían soportar el dolor, otra ráfaga de chacra de kyubi salió del cuerpo de Naruto. Nadie pudo escapar de su chacra, las primeras en caer fue Sakura, Matsuri, Ino y Temari. Kakashi intento activar algún jutsu pero callo de rodillas juntos con Hinata, Sai y Shikamaru.

Kakashi se sintió tan impotente al ver a Sai y Shikamaru quedar inconsciente al igual que las otras chicas, miro a su lado, solo quedaban él y Hinata, él sabía que tenía que resistir de otro modo Naruto quedaría peor que todos juntos si no recibe atención médica.

_Esto es mi culpa… debí mandar a Sakura mas lejos_, fue lo único y último en que pudo pensar antes de quedar inconsciente.

Entonces solo quedaba Hinata.

Ella miro a los alrededores, hasta las plantas se quemaron con el chacra, miro su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras, pero antes de permitirse desfallecer, vio a Naruto, el seguía parado, pero al momento cayo de rodillas y por ultimo cayo de cara contra el suelo.

Ella cayó al suelo casi inconsciente, pero desde su posición vio a Naruto.

Ella no lo dejaría así.

Hinata se levanta, se llevó una mano al estómago, que tanto le ardía, parte de su ropa quedo quemada, aunque se preguntaba, ¿Cómo ella se estaba ardiendo, mientras su ropa aún estaba con una que otra quemadura?.

Camino hacia Naruto, y el cansancio la ataco y callo de rodillas, hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural y con sus manos tomo la mano de Naruto, y empezó a emanar chacra verde y curativo que empezó a sanar las quemaduras de Naruto, poco a poco la mano de Naruto volvió a la normalidad, quiso intentar seguir curándolo, pero se sintió débil, adolorida y cansada. El chacra de kyubi esparcido por todo el campo comenzó a desaparecer.

Hinata cayo desmayada a lado de Naruto, su mano aun sostenía la suya intentando mantenerlo a salvo…

0o0o0o0o-en konoha-0o0o0o0o0

En la aldea ya muchos se habían dado cuenta de la gran cantidad de chacra que apareció de repente en el bosque, otros aún se preguntaba que pasaba, otros estaba muy concentrados en sus trabajos.

-Neji ¡vamos!

Entonces 5 ninjas del clan Hyuga estaban por los lugares de konoha buscando a Hinata.

Y otros ninjas convencidos de lo que pasaba fueron por la aldea a convencer a las personas de que nada pasaba.

Un señor que estaba a lado de una fila de madera esta vista hacia la salida de konoha.

-¡oh! Al parecer otros 4 ninjas van a salir de la aldea-dijo el señor de avanzada edad que veía a unos ninjas (¿?) salir de konoha- ¿pero a donde tiene que ir estos ninjas en plena reconstrucción?-se preguntó una vez que los 4 ninjas salieron de la aldea-bueno, no creo que tarden como los anteriores.

Entonces el señor siguió con su trabajo de repartir madera a los trabajadores que venían a pedir material.

0o0o0o-en en pleno bosque-0o0o0o0o0o

En pleno bosque se hallaban los 4 ninjas, aunque entre ellos estaba un animal, se dirigían hasta el lugar de donde sintieron todo ese chacra aparecer, iban saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que llegaron al lugar exacto en donde sintieron el chacra.

Lo primero que vieron fueron plantas que estaban completamente quemadas, y luego a lo que se supone deberían estar ahí inconscientes…

-no puede ser… -dijo Neji sorprendido, volteo hacia tras para encarar a los otros 3 ninjas y al animal.

-¡chicos! Es por aquí!

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: hola!

Lamento no haber podido subir el 6º ap como les prometi, pero ahorra soy niñera de dos cachoritos, estoy en épocas de examen y etcétera. Será para la próxima.

Lamentablemente este cap tiene 300 palabras menos que de costumbre, ya saben las razones.

Lo siguiente es que quiero agradecer a "Mr. Z" espero que el cap te alla gustado XD XD XD

Y por ultimo si alguien aun no comprende todo esto de "toque mental" me lo hacen saber por review, yo con gusto les explico.

POSDATA: supongo que se acordaran que ahorra las notas de autor no tienen corrección de ortografía, ¿no? (espero no les espante tanto mis erores).

¡ahorra si! Hasta el próximo jueves ¡chau!


	6. Chapter 6

Si el manga se retraza yo tambien!

Ok no se me ocurrio una escusa mejor, pero conste que solo me retrase un dia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

CAPITULO 6º: oculta la verded, mentira apresurada

Sobre esa cama, en una de las tiendas de konoha estaba Hinata, hasta que entro Neji, eso fue suficiente para que despertara.

-¿neji-nisan? ¿Cómo?-dijo Hinata que sentaba aun somnolienta, intentaba recordar algo, pero sus memorias solo llegaron hasta el momento en que estuvo curando a Naruto.

-Hinata-sama... usted no debió hacer eso, cuando algunos del clan se dieron cuenta de las circunstancias, tuve que encubrir todo esto e ir en su busca junto a Chouji, Shino y Kiba, ellos también estaban preocupados, con nosotros fue suficiente para encontrar su ubicación y entonces... los encontramos…

0o0o0o0o-recuerdos de neji-0o0o0o0o0

-¡chicos! ¡Es por aquí!-grito Neji a los demás, que había encontrado a los "desaparecidos" Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Sai, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, y a dos personitas más que no esperaban encontrar ahí.

Entonces Chouji, Kiba y Shino se acercaron, los 4 corrieron hacia ellos, se encargaron de ellos para luego llevárselos de vuelta a konoha, Neji vio como Hinata le sostenía la mano a Naruto mientras estaba inconsciente, el aun no entendían muy bien el caso, pero podían suponer que Naruto tenía mucho que ver…

0o0o0o0o-fin de los recuerdos de neji-0o0o0o0o0

… va a tener muchos problemas cuando su pad..-Neji y su voz tan superior fueron interrumpidos.

-sé que hice lo correcto-dijo ella decidida con la mirada gacha-no hay de que arrepentirme.-después de eso hizo un intento por levantarse, aún estaba algo adolorida.

Tenía mucho por delante, y para empezar debía de saber cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente.

0o0o0o0o-en otra tienda-o0o0o0o0o0

-ya levántate!-dijo Ino mientras sacudida a Shikamaru que estaba durmiendo.

-¿eh, Ino?-dijo Shikamaru abriendo un ojo y por último el otro.

-Shikamaru! Ya todos despertaron, ¡qué esperas!-dijo Ino que lo levanto agarrándolo del traje verde oscuro que traía.

-duermes como una roca, sabes-dijo Temari que entrando a la tienda.

-problemáticas…

-¡Shikamaru! Por fin, -dijo Chouji entrando seguido de Temari- debes tener hambre ¿no?

-un momento… ¿Qué paso?-dijo Shikamaru.

-ahh, por donde empiezo…-dijo que Ino intentando recordar lo que ya le habían dicho a ella cuando despertó-…y bueno nos trajeron y no se mas..

-Chouji, ¿hay sospechas o algo?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-no.-respondió Temari antes que Chouji.

-cuando nos estaban trayendo, desperté, y pude dar mi testimonio.-dijo Temari, ella se había despertado rápidamente ya que el chacra de kyubi no la logro lastimar tanto según ella, pero la verdad es que su resistencia en el desierto hizo su parte.

-¿testimonio? ¿A quién?-dijo Shikamaru.

-bueno…

0o0o0o0-recuerdos de temari-o0o0o0o0

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Temari que despertaba sobre la espalda de Kiba, alado de ella Matsuri, también sobre el pobre de Kiba.

-n-nada-dijo Kiba intentando mantenerse de pie-para resumir, los rescatamos de sus locuras y estamos en la entrada de konoha.

-ahh ¡¿Qué?!-Temari se bajó de Kiba y entro a konoha, pero se sorprendió al ver lo que le esperaba.-¿Qué pasa, ocurre algo?-dijo fastidiada mientras veía a unos tres ninjas, uno era Hyuga y los otros dos eran Nara.

-unmm sabía que esto pasaría-dijo Neji que cargaba a Hinata y Sakura.

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo un Anbu que llegaba, la verdad estaba espiando, como de costumbre, entre las sombras.

-exacto, ¿Qué ocurre?-le siguió el otro ninja del clan Nara

-saben, el jinchuriki, no puede salir de la aldea, y mucho menos causar más problemas de lo que ya provoco.

-habla claro!-dijo Kiba. Sin falta de unos ladridos de Akamaru como apoyo.

-hemos notado que el chacra de kyubi, y según lo que nos dicta la intuición, ha vuelto a perder el control, ya no podemos dejarlo libre, y, ¿Qué les paso a ellos? ¿Ella es la heredera Hyuga?-entonces el del clan Hyuga se acercó rápidamente hasta Neji, él le pidió que se la lleve.

-entréguenme al jinchuriki…-dijo el Anbu- son ordenes, debemos de analizar su sello e interrogarlo.

-¡quien dice!-dijo Kiba dejando a Matsuri con Akamaru.

-la juta de ancianos-respondió el Anbu.

-y si no quiero!

-Kiba, tranquilízate…-dijo Neji-y ustedes, para su información el kyubi no es el causante de esto, mucho menos Naruto.-mintió Neji, porque si la verdad salía a la luz, Naruto pasaría a una "retención" como dirían ellos, pero la verdad es que solo lo encarcelaría, así resuelven sus problemas los ancianos.

-¿a no? Nos crees ingenuos.-dijo el del clan Nara.

-un momento…-interfirió Temari- Naruto solo nos estaba ayudando a mí y mi compañera, fuimos atacadas por unos tipos, no parecían ser ninjas, pero eran fuertes y…-Temari ya no sabía que más inventar.

-y peleo junto con su grupo, y yo y Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Kiba y Shino que fuimos a ver qué pasaba con la madera que no llegaba los encontramos en pleno bosque, después de derrotar a los tipos nos vinimos, pero algunos de ellos estaban tan cansados que nos pidieron que les cargáramos, ya que nosotros no hicimos mucho, y aquí estamos…-continuo Chouji con la mentira.

-…-esa mentira era pésima-en serio? ¿Tenemos caras de idiotas?-dijo el del clan Nara.

-p-pregúntele a ella-dijo Kiba apuntando a Temari.

-s-si es verdad, y Matsuri también lo sabe.-entonces la nombrada comenzó a despertar con tanto bullicio.

-eh? ¿sí?-dijo ella aun somnolienta.

-ahí lo tiene-dijo Neji.

-y debe creernos a las dos, ¡somos aliados! Y como aliadas no está en nuestras posibilidades mentir!-dijo Temari poniendo melodrama en sus palabras.

_La verdad que no podemos asegurar nuestra teoría_, pensó el Nara.

-chizu-le dijo a su compañero del clan Nara-ve a informar a Shikaku.

Entonces solo que daban el Anbu, el ninja del clan Nara, Neji sosteniendo a Hinata y Sakura, Chouji sosteniendo a Shikamaru e Ino, Kiba, Shino sosteniendo a Kakashi y Sai, Akamaru junto a Matsuri y Temari.

El viento soplo.

-la verdad saldrá en los resultados médicos-dijo el Anbu mientras desaparecía.

_Mierda!_ Pensó Kiba al darse cuenta de ese detalle. Cuando ellos legaron notaron que todos quedaron inconscientes a causa de las quemaduras que les provocó el chacra de kyubi.

Temari y Matsuri se miraron, tenían quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, pero al mirar a Hinata, Kakashi, Sai y Shikamaru, se dieron cuenta que como ellos estaban más cerca de Naruto sus quemaduras eran más graves.

El ninja del clan Nara se fue, no sin antes mirar de reojo Shikamaru, lo reconoció al instante.

Neji dejo a Sakura en el suelo y se fue, prefirió no decir nada, él se encargaría de borra las sospechas de parte de su clan y ellos harán el resto, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-¿eh? Kiba ¿no?-dijo Temari tratando de acertar su nombre, Kiba enarco la ceja de la furria, la había cargado por todo el camino a ella y su compañera y ni siquiera lo conocía!-llévate a Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y Sai. Yo y el gordo nos llevaremos a Shikamaru e Ino, sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no?-dijo ella.

-¿eh? Si p-pero.. –dijo Kiba mirando asustado a Chouji.

-¿g-gordo? ¡Yo no estoy gordo! ¡Estoy renellitoooo!-grito Chouji desde su posición, algunos pájaros salieron volando despavoridos y ya, después de todo Chouji no le haría nada más a Temari, sabía que ella era ruda…

0o0o00o-fin de los recuerdos de temari-0o0o0o0

-ahhhh…

Todo quedo silencio en la tienda, hasta que entro Matsuri de golpe.

-¡eh! Dicen que Hinata ya despertó-todos voltearon a verla, Matsuri se paró a lado de Temari.

-¡¿y Naruto?!-dijo Ino entusiasmada.

-ahh… n-no

-¿Qué acaso Naruto no despertó? –dijo Shikamaru mirando a Ino.

-aún no se lo que pasa, pero empiezo a creer que estos no funciono..

Shikamaru se levantó y fue directo hacia Temari e Ino.

-tenemos que ir a verle…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata caminaba hacia fuera de la tienda dejando a Neji dentro, ya no quería escuchar más de parte de él, había pasado un día desde lo que pasó y tenía que averiguar que pasó con Naruto y los demás.

Prefirió desaparecer cuanto antes a tener que hablar con su padre. En verdad que agradecía que se haya ido a una junta de no sé qué, su primo Neji no le dijo más, la verdad no le importaba. Justo estaba pasando por la academia, al parecer ya la terminaron, _ahh.._, suspiro, tenía tantas cosas que hacer, y de un momento a otro se imaginó a Naruto de niño en ese columpio bajo el árbol de la academia, _¿Qué le abra pasado?,_ se preguntó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-lo puedes creer, Shino. ¡Yo de niñera!-dijo Kiba sentado en un asiento dentro de la carpa donde estaban Kakashi, Naruto y Sai.

-tranquilízate.-dijo Sakura entrando-hay cosas en las que debemos enfocar más atención-dijo mirando a Naruto con tristeza.

-Sakura, ¿ya todos despertaron?-pregunto Kakashi.

-sí, Matsuri me informo que faltaba Shikamaru, pero si no despierta es por flojo-dijo ella.

Sai y Kakashi estaba parados a un lado, todos mirando a Naruto. Sakura se dirigió a los dos, según lo que ella vio los más afectados fueron ellos, estuvieron demasiado cerca de Naruto, ambos tenían vendas en sus brazos y manos, nada más. En cabio Naruto estaba todo vendado, echado sobre una manta en el suelo.

-sensei.. Será mejor que Ino venga a ver a Naruto.

-si... Será lo mejor.

Entonces entraron Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji.

-eh! Aquí estamos-dijo lo más animado que pudo Shikamaru, pero la verdad la flojera lo corrompía.

-y Temari y Matsuri?-pregunto Kakashi.

-fueron a dar vueltas por ahí, sus asuntos-dijo Shikamaru, después de todo Temari y Matsuri tenían sus propios motivos para estar en konoha, y tenían que cumplirlos.

-permiso..-dijo Ino que entraba dirigiéndose hacia Naruto, en ese mismo momento puso sus manos sobre su rostro, sin tocarlo, y empezó a ver qué pasaba que aún no despierta.

Todos estaban impacientes, Ino tenía la última palabra en esa circunstancia, paso algo de diez minutos, una gota de sudor resbalaba por el rostro de Ino, estaba comenzando a encontrar el problema y entonces abrió los ojos, se paró y giro a mirar todos.

-¿Qué pasa?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

quisiera agregar algo, mi computadora hizo uno de sus verinches mas grandes, pero por suerte ya tenia escrito este cap y como soy desconfiada de la compu la pase a mi flash, y al dia sig no funciono, ahora si notan un retraso en la historia no se sorprendan... ahora me pregunto, estan preocupados por que naruto no despierta, les responderia eso pero no si antes me respondan, quieren que este fic sea mas _romantico_o le meto mas accion, eso lo desidiran ustedes. ehmmm chau|


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Eesta obvio que este es el caap 7 recien subido via internet ¿no? Ok. Se que es algo tarde para especificar esto, aunque esta claro, y es que los personajes no son mios, ven les dije estaba obvio, pero tenia que recalcarlo, soy olvidadisa y floja y por eso no especifique esto mas antes nnu sin mas el…

0O0O0O0O0O

CAPITULO 7º: La Junta, Tienes Hasta Mañana Por La Mañana.

-aún no está claro, todo parece estar normal, creo que deberíamos esperar más tiempo.

-Ino, si Naruto no despierta van a sospechar-advirtió Shikamaru.

-lo sé, pero no debo forzarlo a que despierte!-dijo Ino.

-¿debo? Eso quiere decir que si lo puedes forzar-pregunto Sakura.

-b-bueno si, pero no exactamente.

-explícate- dijo Shino.

-podemos, no sé.. Mojarlo, sacudirlo, estirarle.. Golpearle…-dijo Ino preocupada por lo que estarían pensando hacer algunos.

-asique golpearlo ¿eh?-dijo Kiba-no es tan difícil, creo que hay que intentarlo-dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa.

-primero, Ino que pasa con Naruto.-insistió Kakashi.

-¡que no se! Hace medio día debió despertar, pero según lo que veo no despertara ni hoy ni mañana!-dijo Ino mas exasperada.

-¿Qué sabes?-dijo Sai.

-bueno, cuando entre en la mente de Naruto todo estaba oscuro, solo había oscuridad, no vi nada más.

-¿y qué significa eso?-dijo Sai.

Ino se perturbo, se sintió menos al darse cuenta que después de todo estaba deshonrando su clan, no tenía ni idea de que significaba eso.

-todo esta confuso… creo que será mejor dejar a Naruto en el grupo de inteligencia.-dijo Ino resignada.

-Ino, según lo que se, en ese lugar están los mejores del clan Yamanaka, ¿estas insinuando que tu no podrás? Si llevamos a Naruto ahí, todo se descubrirá, y hemos dicho una mentira muy grande que incluye la aldea de la arena.-dijo Shikamaru.

_Ahh.. Naruto no debí quedar inconsciente, solo a estos muchachos se les ocurre dar declaraciones falsa y apresuradas a los Anbus, _pensó Kakashi mirándolo.

-tranquilícense!-dijo Kakashi para llamarla atención-Ino, tu eres del clan Yamanaka, no hay por qué llevar a Naruto a la inteligencia, relájate y ve a descansar, aun estas herida-dijo Kakashi mirando los vendajes que Ino traía en el brazo derecho-y piénsalo con la cabeza fría.-Ino asintió, y salió prácticamente corriendo, en verdad se estaba sofocando-ustedes intenten que Naruto despierte "alternativamente"-dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a los golpes – y yo tengo que hablar con Temari y Matsuri, de paso tendré que matar una que otra sospecha en la Raíz del Anbu, Sai vendrás con migo.

Y así Kakashi y Sai se fueron por su lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-entonces… será mejor que en caso de aclaraciones se mantengan al margen, recuerden, son inocentes-dijo Kakashi mirándolas intimidantemente.

Temari no reacciono ante una mirada tan dura, Matsuri solo miro hacia el suelo, es que prácticamente les estaban pidiendo que vuelvan a mentir.

-y si no quiero-lo reto Temari.

-sabes, si konoha se entera de las mentiras que han dicho no dudaran en encarar a el Kanzekage, un problema muy grande nacerá... –dijo más tranquilo y distante Kakashi.

-no te molestes, hoy mismo nos vamos de la aldea.-no fue más y con Matsuri siguiéndola se retiraron.

-Kakashi-sempai-hablo Sai -será mejor ir directamente a la junta a dar nuestras declaraciones antes de que las supongan a su _manera._

_-_sí, vamos.

Kakashi y Sai fueron hasta el cuartel de la Raíz, en esos momentos los lugares más importantes estaban siendo reconstruidos, primero hospitales, academias, casas, la torre del Hokage, o cuarteles generales como la Raíz. Asique el cuartel fue reconstruido rápidamente.

Sai y Kakashi conocían muy bien ese lugar, caminaron hasta llegar a una entrada en donde dos Anbus bloqueaban la entrada.

-vinimos a la junta de clanes y dirigentes, tenemos que dar declaraciones de las acciones del kyubi.-dijo Kakashi desganado

Los Anbus los miraron y luego los dejaron pasar.

Antes de que Kakashi lograse golpear la puerta de un gran salón como señal de entrada una voz del interior le respondió "pase".

Kakashi y Sai entraron, desde la puerta fueron observados por los representantes de los clanes, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, representante de la aldea, danzo y su típico acompañante Anbu que estaban sentados en una gran mesa, solo que el Anbu está parado a lado de danzo.

-y bien-inicio Hiashi Hyuga- Hatake Kakashi, ¿Qué cuentas?

-no mucho, solo quiero aclarar lo que fue una emboscada de ninjas NO identificados, el kyubi está bajo control, los ninjas de la arena ya están de vuelta a su aldea sin novedades y el jinchuriki se mantiene vigente en la aldea.

-¿nos tomas el pelo?-pregunto Hiashi indignado.

-no... –dijo Kakashi con su típica sonrisa.

-sabemos que el jinchuriki está inconsciente por tiempo indefinido y que los ninjas que lo acompañaban tienen heridas de quemaduras, además, Yamanaka Ino estuvo usando técnicas de riesgo FUERA de la observación y entrenamiento de su clan.-dijo danzo mirando a Kakashi.

Inoichi Yamanaka solo pudo guardar silencio.

-que pruebas tienen aparte de Anbus entrometidos-dijo Kakashi, al tiempo se arrepintió de no haberse controlado, debía manejar la situación con sutileza.

-simple, el jinchuriki no despierta, ¿Dónde está?-hablo Hiashi.

-el... él está durmiendo, está muy cansado.-a Kakashi se le estaban acabando las ideas.

-ya veo, entonces esperamos hablar con el mañana por la mañana-insistió Hiashi.

-como su sensei no creo necesario una interrogación por un incidente mal entendido.-hablo Kakashi.

Danzo vio a Sai por un momento, y encontró una salida al enredo.

-Sai, como Anbu de la Raíz dime tu punto de vista, tu estuviste en el incidente ¿no?-dijo danzo mirando a Kakashi.

Kakashi no contaba con eso, de hecho si reflexionaba sus decisiones, ¡¿por qué trajo a Sai a un lugar donde puede ser fácilmente utilizado?!

Solo le quedo mirar a Sai tratando de captar en su mirada una chispa de complicidad.

-la declaración de Hatake-san es correcta-dijo firmemente y Kakashi tacho de su lista de "preocupaciones" un asunto más.

-¡eso se demostrara en el interrogatorio del kyubi!-dijo Hiashi.

-pueden irse-dijo danzo para tranquilizar más a Hiashi-como las únicas personas disponibles a tomar decisiones en la aldea te exijo que mañana traigas al jinchuriki a Inteligencia.

No les quedo otra que irse.

Danzo pensaba en las palabras de sai_ Hatake-san…_ será mejor no fiarme tanto de Sai.

-les pido, que no repitan este asunto a los clanes y la aldea, todavía no es el momento de informarles sobre ¡sospechas" posiblemente erróneas.-dijo danzo a los ahí presentes, luego cada uno se retiró por su lado, pero Hiashi se quedó, tenía algo que hablar con danzo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Sai, tú también descansa-dijo Kakashi una vez fuera del cuartel.

-si.-respondió, él es tan serio.

-espero que podamos confiar en ti-agrego Kakashi antes de irse dejando a Sai solo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ino estaba bajo un árbol en el campo de entrenamiento 10

_Leer, no me agrada… oscuro, ¿oscuro? Unhmmm, uyii! No tengo ni idea que pueda significar, yo no sé qué hice en todos estos años, tal vez deba leer más… y más y más… _

Ino se decidió por unos 6 libros de tamaño enciclopedia, después de todo era su único recurso.

Tenía una libreta con varios apuntes y a su alrededor una lápiz y montones de libros.

_Unhmm con estos otros seis libros creo que ya van... perdí la cuenta, pero deben ser alrededor de 15, y hasta el momento la única información que encontré ya la sabia, moriré en el intento…_

Dejo de mirar a los libros con ese odio tan fugaz y se sentó sobre la tierra para empezar de una buena vez, a mal paso darle prisa_…_

Entonces empieza a sentir una mirada observarla desde otro árbol, en seguida confirma el hecho de que está siendo observada, y disimuladamente toma su lápiz y lo lanzo en dirección a las ramas del árbol, entonces de ahí salió Sai con el lápiz en la mano.

-lo siento, no quería molestarte.-dijo apenado acercándose a devolverle su lápiz.

-ahh, eres tú, no te preocupes.. Pero ¿qué hacías ahí?-pregunto más tranquila.

-bueno, Kakashi-sempai me dijo que me relajara y eso hago.-dijo él.

Ino asomo su mirada atrás de Sai para ver de qué genero eran los libros que veía el antes de empezar a espiarla.

_¿Psicológicos?_ Se preguntó al poder ver el libro que tenía Sai

-ya veo...

Sai ya había notado que Ino "ampliaba sus conocimientos" leyendo libros de la sección jutsu del clan Yamanaka. Aunque que clan publicaría los secretos de sus jutsu y los expondría así, en libros, a menos de que la información que lleven sea más inútil que cocina sin ingredientes.

-sabes, creo que no te servirá de mucho-le dijo Sai

-lo sé, pero esto es mejor que nada, mi clan no me confiaría los pergaminos de jutsu mentales nunca, supongo que se dieron cuenta que no tengo habilidad.-dijo decaída.

-¿habilidad? –se preguntó él.

Sai hubiera querido tener su libro de "sentimientos femeninos"

-sabes tienes un buen instinto, como Anbu no muchos de los ninjas logran percatarse de mi presencia tan rápido-le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-¿Qué?

-olvídate de todas las opciones que tienes disponibles ahora, y deja que tu instinto te guie-le dijo Sai para animarla, era su punto de vista más sincero que pudo haberle nacido en la mente, tal vez por fin está logrando entenderse con los sentimientos de los demás.

-gracias, Sai.-Ino sonrió ampliamente, ella parece ser una chica que no necesita de apoyo por el hecho de parecer muy "creída" pero que alguien le diga su punto de vista era lo que necesitaba. Después de todo no se puede estar siempre en lo correcto.

-nos vemos-dijo Sai mientras se iba. Prefirió dejarla pensar.

_Creo que leer libros no sirve… Sakura me dijo que Sai era muy raro, siempre supe que eso era cosa de ella, para mi es normal y amigable, después de todo gracias a él ya sé por dónde debo empezar para entender esta problema…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata estuvo sentada sobre ese columpio ya bastante tiempo, la verdad le daba temor ir a ver a Naruto, pensó que tal vez no era necesario, que nadie la esperaba y que estaba demás.

Pero aun eso se paró y fue derecho hacia la carpa que le indico su primo, derecho y recto, algo indecisa, pero igual.

Ya estaba ahí, frente a la carpa, solo tenía que levantar la tela y entrar, ya estaba disponiéndose a hacerlo, pero un ruido, o mejor un dicho un golpe la detuvo _¿un golpe?_

Se imaginó la peor de las situaciones (Naruto siendo "brutalmente" noqueado por ese tal Tobi) y entro de golpe, sin pensarlo, y solo vio a Kiba, con una almohada, Shikamaru en un rincón, Chouji comiendo mientras los veía y Sakura con un vaso de agua vacío y Naruto mojado (seguro que ahí está el agua del vaso) y tirado sobre la cama con varios objetos a su alrededor.

-etto…

-Hinata! –dijo Sakura acercándose a ella, Hinata la miro, Sakura sabía a qué vino Hinata-l-lo siento, Naruto no va a despertar…

Hinata solo miro a Naruto sobre esa cama, ¿en verdad había oído bien?

Activo su Byakugan y podría confirmar que a Naruto no le faltaba nada para despertar, su chacra esta tranquilos, sus puntos vitales, a salvo, y sus heridas, prácticamente ya cicatrizaron.

-p-pero-dijo Hinata muy decaído según se la escuchaba, se llevó las ambas manos juntas al pecho, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

-Ino ya dio su diagnóstico-dijo Kiba dejando a un lado su almohada a un lado.

-…-ella no sabía que decir.

-Ino dijo que es posible que no despierte en mucho tiempo, es indefinido…-dijo Sakura-sus heridas ya sanaron y ya no usa vendajes, pero no despierta-dijo ella con un tono de voz cada vez más triste.

-Sakura-san, Naruto-kun va a despertar.-dijo Hinata convencida-él tiene muchas cosas que hacer y nosotros tenemos que apoyarle.

Camino hacia el lado de la cama y se paró frente a él, si hoy en la tarde no tenía nada que hacer pues ahora tiene mucho por delante.

-y no podemos apartarnos de él hasta que despierte…-dijo mirando a Naruto con mucho cariño-y cuando despierte… seguiremos a su lado apoyándole.

-Hinata tiene razón, pero por ahora cada uno debe volver con su familia a descansar, Hinata…-dijo Shikamaru acercándose a Hinata.

-yo no me voy hasta que despierte-respondió Hinata, Shikamaru hubiera querido conversarla de que vuelva con su clan, pero estaba tan decidida, y Naruto tenía que ser vigilado y cuidado que no le pareció mala idea.

-ahh como sea, Sakura mañana vendrás para que planeemos el siguiente intento junto con Ino, Kiba, tu... Tu solo no digas nada de esto y encárgate de que Shino tampoco diga nada, Chouji y yo iremos a ver que paso con Kakashi-sensei.

-si-dijo Kiba mientras se iba -vendré mañana.

-ahh, todo está muy chipado, nos vemos mañana-dijo Sakura mientras se iba.

-Shikamaru-dijo Chouji para llamar su atención-creo que no tenemos hasta mañana para que Naruto despierte.

-pienso igual… por eso debemos buscar a Kakashi-sensei.-dijo Shikamaru preocupado

Hinata miro esperanzada a Naruto, ella también temía por lo que fuera a pasar en su clan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La tarde transcurrió muy lentamente, ya que Ino se pasó toda la tarde pensando en que es lo que le faltaba para que Naruto despierte, solo necesita tener la pregunta.

¿Por qué Naruto no despierta?

¡Listo! y luego darle la respuesta más sencilla y directa a la pregunta. Esa será la correcta...

R... (¿?)

Y es hasta ahí donde avanzaba

Esa noche fue a ver a su padre.

-papá, hola-dijo Ino entrando a la carpa de su padre.

-Ino.. -Inoichi recordó la junta con Danzo con tal solo escucharla.

-papá ¿alguna vez has tenido problemas con alguna misión de jutsu de rehabilitación?

-te refieres al jutsu: -le dijo Inoichi-s-si-respondió Ino

_Ya me esperaba que me viniera a preguntar del "toque mental"_

-hija, ese jutsu debe ser realizado en conjunto con otro ninja del clan Yamanaka, si lo haces sola corres peligro tú y el afectado.

Ino pudo sentir que su padre sabía algo, pero no importa que la degradara por romper esa regla, ella solo quiere escuchar una sola cosa.

-si arrastro una vida al no poder realizar bien el jutsu…

-hija si hubo algo que te impulso a dar ese gran riesgo, debe ser muy grande, lo suficiente como para que ahora puedas enfrentar la consecuencia y sentirte segura de lo que te motiva…

Los dos sabían a qué se refería el uno del otro, y a que venía esa conversación, pero después de todo Ino pudo confirmar que su padre la apoyaba en la decisión que tomo, era lo único que necesitaba escuchar…"gracias papá" dijo satisfecha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras recibizaba mi cuaderno donde escribo el rumbo de todos mis fics e ideas, mire el de este y cai en cuenta de que estoy a tres cap del final, ahorrita estoy escribiendo el 8, da nostalgia, como si fuera ayer la vez que inicie el 1 cap, y bla bla….

¡ah! Si están algo asi como agobiados por como deje el cap, por que hasta a mi me preocupa, les invito a leer mi fic "!YO LA VI PRIMERO!" one-shot, parodia-humor nn

ahora por obra y gracia del ultimo review este fic tendra mas romance XD asique preparence, sera un NARUHINA. algo mas, para los que no saben actualizo cada jueves, y si el manga se retrasa el viernes nnu

Espero les ahiga gustado el cap XD

Chau..


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Espero les guste la idea de haber subido el 8| cap adelntado, y también espero les guste (espero muchas cosas) y subi adelantado, bueno por que ya lo tenia listo el cap, y como me escape de el colegio (soy mala influencia) y me entre al internet me decidi por publicarlo XD.

0o0o0o0o0o

CAPITULO 8º: En Blanco.

Las nubes en el cielo daban la señal de un día algo nublado, ya amaneció en konoha.

Shikamaru, Chouji y Hinata se quedaron al cuidado de Naruto, Naruto seguía inconsciente.

Chouji había salido a por el desayuno, Hinata fue por agua y Shikamaru se quedó pensando en que había pasado con Kakashi, él y Chouji fueron en su busca pero no lo encontraron y Sai tampoco sabía nada, por ultimo volvieron y se quedaron a lado de Naruto, nadie se esperaba tantos problemas…

0o0o0o-en la mansión Hyuga-o0o0o0

Hiashi caminaba de aquí hacia allá, entonces se le acerco Neji.

-todavía no hay noticias de Hinata-sama, si me permite con gusto voy en su busca-dijo Neji, pero no recibió respuesta, solo vio a Hiashi agobiado, pero el ya paso muchos años a lado de su tío, por lo menos lo suficiente como para saber que la preocupación de Hiashi no era Hinata.

-le preocupa la junta ¿no?-dijo Neji mas indiferente.

-…..-pero Hiashi solo se dedicó a ignorar a Neji, ¡esa junta lo tenía alterado!

0o0o0o-en la tienda de Naruto-o0o0o0o

Hinata ya había regresado con el agua junto con Chouji, ambos estaba entrando.

Entonces Shikamaru que estaba parado a un lado vio como lentamente Chouji accidentalmente interfirió en el camino de los pies de Hinata, fue inevitable, Hinata tropezó cerca de donde dormía Naruto y toda el agua fue a caer sobre el rubio. Y así Hinata tropezó y cayó sobre el suelo dejando a Naruto mo-ja-do.

Hinata logro levantarse adolorida del duro y frio suelo, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Naruto levantarse todo alborotado y húmedo.

-uaahh, ¡¿qué rayos les pasa?!-exclamo el rubio al levantarse.

Shikamaru estiro toda su dura y aburrida cara de la sorpresa, Chouji tumbo el desayuno, y Hinata lo miraba pausadamente.

-Naruto…-dijeron al unísono Chouji, Hinata y Shikamaru.

-¡¿eh?! ¡!¿dónde estoy?!-dijo Naruto mirándolos con desconfianza, y se intranquilizo más cuando nadie respondió nada-¡hablen!

Entonces Naruto se paró asustado dispuesto a salir. Entonces reaccionaron los demás.

-espera Naruto, ¡¿A dónde vas?!-dijo Shikamaru que iba tras de él.

-¡basta! ¡¿Quién demonios es Naruto?! ¡No fastidies!-dijo el rubio volteando a ver a Shikamaru, con ese comentario Shikamaru sospecho algo en relación con Naruto y no tardo nada en atraparlo en su técnica de sombras. Naruto se quedó inmóvil como es de esperarse de esa técnica.

-tranquilízate…-dijo Shikamaru, Chouji y Hinata se acercaron.

-Shikamaru, Naruto está actuando raro-dijo Chouji mirando la mira de desconfianza y furia de Naruto-creo que... Que no nos reconoce.

-Hinata-dijo Shikamaru para llamar la atención de la Hyuga-ve a llamar a Kakashi-sensei, Ino, Sakura y Sai, ¡que se apuren!

-hai-dijo la chica apresurándose en ir.

-Naruto, tranquilo…-insistía Shikamaru mientras el mismo se sentaba-siéntate.

Naruto se sentó según lo que la técnica lo obligaba, desde su posición de sentado en suelo se dedicó a mirar enojado a Shikamaru.

-ahorra-dijo Shikamaru-dime, ¿siquiera recuerdas algo?

-¡no!-dijo el rubio ya arto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras Hinata iba de aquí a allá buscando a Kakashi, Sai, Sakura e Ino. Después de encontrar a Sakura e Ino con ambas fue a buscar a Sai y por ultimo encontraron a Kakashi. Los buscados no dejaban de preguntar qué ocurre, pero la verdad que Hinata no tenía mucha información.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-y entonces, fue así como salvaste a la aldea y la gente te llama héroe…-decía Shikamaru a Naruto que le había resumido su vida en unas cuantas palabras.

-¡wow! Después de todo soy genial ttebayo!-dijo Naruto eufórico de escuchar sus hazañas ninjas, ya había entrado en confianza con Shikamaru asique ya no era necesaria la técnica.

_Aun con la memoria borrada no se le quito lo "Naruto"_ pensaba Shikamaru mientras veía a Naruto preguntándole más a Chouji.

-ya me dieron ganas de comer ttebayo -comento Naruto a Chouji.

_De hecho sigue repitiendo "ttebayo" como de costumbre…_

-y bien ¿dónde están mis amigos, y los integrantes de mi grupo?-dijo Naruto feliz de la vida, pero Shikamaru había evitado hablar de unos cuantos asuntos como: Sasuke. Era lo único de lo que no le quiso contar, lo único, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¡por qué rayos no se lo dijo de una vez! Tal vez porque sentía que saldría corriendo en busca de Sasuke ni bien lo escuche, aunque si eso también lo pensaba detenidamente, ¡acaso Naruto saldría corriendo en busca de Sasuke ni bien lo nombre! Sin duda estaba confundido y nervioso, no estaba pensando con claridad.

-aquí estamos-dijo Kakashi entrando por la puerta, sonriente, cuando llegaron y escucharon la voz de Naruto se quedaron parados en la entrada, o tal vez Kakashi quería hacer su entrada.

-¿eh?-dijo Naruto poniendo una mueca de confusión y tratando de reconocerlos.

-Shikamaru, ¿Qué tanto recuerda?-dijo Kakashi entrando totalmente junto con los demás.

-casi nada, solo recordaba cómo hablar y esa cosas.-dijo Shikamaru.

-bien... Ino-dijo Kakashi para llamar la atención de la rubia.

-no se preocupe Kakashi-sensei-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Naruto-yo me encargo.

_Hunmm ya está más segura de sí misma_, pensó Kakashi al oír a Ino.

Entonces Ino se agacho frente de Naruto y puso una mano sobre su frente.

-tranquilo... -dijo ella para que Naruto no arme un alboroto. Y empezó con su "revisión".

Después de un tiempo.

Ino termino su "revisión", se paró y entonces dijo.

-todo está en blanco, nuevas memorias se están recreando y sus recuerdos están borrosos. -Dijo con la única expresión de seguridad.

-ehnm ¡sí! Eso, intento recordad, pero esta todo.. ¿Borroso? ¡sí! Borroso, y ya saben luego me duele la cabeza-dijo torpemente Naruto tratando de coincidir con Ino.

-¿no que estaba todo oscuro ayer?-dijo Kakashi

-sí, lo he estado pensando y hasta ayer Naruto hubiera despertado con sus recuerdos intactos, pero para Naruto era muy temprano despertar ayer, la oscuridad simboliza que está en trance, no con la memoria vacía, y ahora, no hay duda de que algo tuvo que pasar después de que lo analice para que ahorra no pueda recordar…-dijo ya más pensativa al decir lo último.

-nosotros estuvimos cuidando de el en todo momento-dijo Shikamaru.

-según lo que vi, los recuerdos de Naruto fueron retenidos, y si nadie sospechoso estuvo con Naruto en el exterior, solo queda el hecho de que esto haiga sido provocado desde el interior de Naruto, durante el trance en el que estuvo Naruto ayer estaba débil, tanto en fuerzas como para despertar, como psicológicamente, su mente estuvo expuesta, e incluso como Naruto es un jinchuriki puede que hasta su seño haiga contenido algún efecto por el trance psicológico y físico.-explico la rubia.-hasta ahora, solo tengo una sospecha…

-supongo que es coherente -opino Sai.

-Naruto-dijo Kakashi llamando la atención del rubio-no quieres ir con Sakura, Hinata y Sai a ver la aldea.

-¿eh? ¿No que está destruida?-dijo confuso Naruto.

-entonces ve a arreglarla, la gente debe estar extrañando a su héroe-dijo Kakashi ya más exasperado, la cara que puso hizo que Naruto se movilice.

Kakashi se acercó a Sai.

-recuerda lo de la junta, no dejes que interroguen a Naruto y comprueba que Naruto está bien, y "Sano"-dijo despacio.

-si...

-confió en ti-dijo mientras volvía para hablar con Ino respecto a las sospechas.

Entonces Naruto, Sai, Hinata y Sakura salieron. Y Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino y Kakashi se quedaron para buscar una solución al asunto.

0o0o0o-en la aldea-o0o0o0o

Naruto se hallaba caminando por la aldea, no faltaba quien le saludara amablemente, o el que le recordara lo héroe que era.

Sakura y Hinata se podían sentir felices en verdad, ellas conocían muy bien la vida del rubio, y sabían que aunque el siempre parezca reír felizmente siempre cargó en su mirada la tristeza de su infancia y a su mejor amigo renegado. Pero Naruto no recuerda nada, los únicos recuerdos que tiene ahora son de los aldeanos demostrándole lo mucho que les alegraba verlo después de días, y eso se le nota en su mirada re

Iluminada.

-¡eh! Oye –dijo Naruto alegre refiriéndose a Sai-¿y quiénes son de mi grupo? Ya sabes, mis compañeros de misiones. ¿Dónde están?

Todos miraron a Sai esperando que tenga la respuesta más adecuada.

-bueno… yo y Sakura-san-dijo sonriente el peli negro.

-¿así? ¿Y ella?-dijo refiriéndose a Hinata.

-ella es Hinata Hyuga.

-vayaaa-dijo mirándola. _Después de todo está linda_, pensaba Naruto mirando a Hinata.

Así se pasaron parte de la mañana, entre preguntas y presentaciones, Sai agradecía que no se hayan encontrado con un conocido más, sino también tendría que responder al mar de preguntas de Naruto.

-y ¿alguien conoce a mis papás?-pregunto el rubio.

-no-respondió Sai, en verdad no tenía más que decir.

-ya veo

-pero, Naruto-kun tu papa esta tallado en esa piedra-dijo Hinata apuntando a las figuras de los Hokages.

-wow mi papa tenía el pelo largo y lacio, uhnm y parece que también tenía ojeras...

-Naruto! Ese es el primer Hokage, el tuyo es el cuarto!-dijo Sakura tan fuerte como para que alguien les escuchara, por suerte no había nadie.

-¡ah! Claro, es cierto, la cuarta cabeza se parece más a mí jajajaja-dijo Naruto que reía mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

Y así continuaron las coas. Sai andaba algo distraído, sintió a los Anbus espiándolos, ya habían notado la presencia de Naruto, el solo estaba atento a ver como en cualquier momento aparecen pidiendo llevarse a Naruto, entones miro hacia atrás para ver cuantos Anbus era, pero ya no había ninguno, entonces sintió como dos personas se paraban justo en frente de Naruto, giro inmediatamente.

Entonces ahí estaban dos Anbus que de seguro ya recibieron las ordenes de llevarse a Naruto.

-Uzumaki Naruto, tenemos ordenes de llevarte con nosotros.-dijo uno de ellos.

-¿así? ¿A dónde? La verdad que tengo hambre.

-a ningún lado-interfirió Sakura.-¿ustedes tienes ordenes de llevarse a Naruto?, pues nosotros tenemos ordenes de cuidarlo.

-es una orden ya acordada ayer en una junta, deberían estar informados.

-si lo sabemos, pero Naruto despertó hoy en la madrugada, no hay forma-dijo Sai dando un paso delante de Naruto.

-acaba de despertar, como médico ninja no puedo permitirlo.-dijo Sakura.

-no es una pregunta, es una orden.-dijeron desapareciendo y reapareciendo atrás de Naruto, loas Anbus iban a tomar a Naruto del brazo para llevárselo, pero notaron que frente de ellos estaba otra ninja impidiéndoles el paso.

-¡a un lado!-dijo la Hinata con el Byakugan activado.

-buscan problemas… -hablo uno de ellos.

-no necesariamente-dijo Sai dando vuelta a encararlos, Naruto y Sakura también voltearon-será mejor que vayan a con danzo-sama y que retome el interrogatorio para mañana.

-Sai... -dijo uno que conocía a Sai como parte de la Raíz.

Entonces se fueron.

-será mejor regresar-dijo Sai, en fin el solo tenían que ver la forma de que la aldea, los clanes y danzo se enteren de que Naruto despertó y así matar sospechas, pero tarde o temprano se llevarían a Naruto, y según lo que le dijo al Anbu, y conocía a danzo, eso sería antes de mañana…

0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto y los demás ya habían regresado. Cuando entraron solo estaba Kakashi, Ino y Shikamaru.

-ya volviii!-dijo Naruto entrando por la entrada.

-bien.-fue lo único que dijo Kakashi.

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Naruto mientras terminaba de entrar junto con los demás.

-nada, será mejor que comas.

-tiene razón sensei!

-ah ya te acostumbraste-dijo Kakashi

-ehnm sí... Supongo-respondió

Luego de que Naruto comieron vieron la forma de que se duerma.

Una vez que Naruto se quedó dormido.

-sensei, ¿de que hablaron?-pregunto Sakura, todos seguían ahí adentro.

Kakashi miro a Ino en señal de que ella hablara, después de todo solo ella lo explicaría mejor.

-Ino tú te encargas. Sai, Shikamaru. Nos vamos. -Dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Naruto ya despertó, no podemos quedarnos aquí, solo sospecharían, porque, piénsalo, Naruto ya despertó, pero sigue rodeado de personas, como si algo sucediera, será mejor ir a ayudar en la reconstrucción, eso sería lo lógico.-respondió Kakashi, Shikamaru y Sai asintieron

Sin decir nada más, simplemente salieron en silencio tras Kakashi.

-Ino... -dijo Sakura para que esta ya les cuente que paso- ¿Qué paso?

-bueno, al único que tengo como sospechoso es al, kyubi,- Hinata y Sakura se sorprendieron-sí, eso es lo más seguro.

-pero ¿Cómo?-pregunto Hinata.

-Naruto y kyubi están en el mismo cuerpo, es cierto que no tienen acceso a la mente del otro, pero en el momento en que use el jutsu en Naruto, el chacra de kyubi salió convulsionando de su cuerpo y eso nos dejó inconscientes, pero se suponía que el chacra que tenía que salir convulsionado debió ser el de Naruto, eso solo explica que kyubi intervino en el jutsu, y se las arregló para suprimir los recuerdos de Naruto, es la única forma en que Naruto allá perdido la memoria..

-y ¿Qué debemos hacer para que recuerdo?-pregunto Sakura.

-eso es simple, pero lo debemos hacer rápido, kyubi debe saber que nosotros podemos hacer que Naruto recupere la memoria en un día máximo, eso quiere decir que si tuvo un motivo para hacer que Naruto pierda la memoria entonces no tardara en actuar. Hacer que Naruto recupere la memoria es fácil, solo tenemos que estimular los recuerdos pasados.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Sakura.

-tiene que haber un recuerdo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Naruto pueda recordar, ya que sus memorias solo están borrosas, no desaparecidas, solo tenemos que seleccionar un recuerdo lo suficientemente fuerte.

-bueno, no se me ocurren muchos..-dijo Sakura pensativa.

-Sakura tu eres su compañeras debes tener muchas opciones.

-yo creo que el recuerdo más duro seria el ultimo que Naruto vivió, Ino tú te acuerdas de cua…

-disculpen-dijo una voz que interrumpió a Sakura mientras entraba a la tienda-vine a ver a Naruto.

-nii-san-dijo Hinata reconociendo a su primo Neji entrando.

-¿Neji?-dijo Ino algo confusa.

-supuse que aquí estaría, Hinata-sama.-dijo el oji perla que miraba a Hinata. Ella solo aparto la vista, era incomodo, no volvió a su clan y hora la vienen a buscar.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Neji?-dijo algo indiferente Ino.-créeme que no hay mucho que ver aquí.

-no te preocupes, yo sé perfectamente el estado de Naruto-dijo serenamente, con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia-Kakashi-sensei me hablo del asunto, y creo que poder ayudar.

-¿y tú como crees que puedes ser de ayuda?-volvió a cuestionar Ino.

-¿Cómo? Yo fui a recogerlos después de que quedaron inconscientes aquella vez, y si quieren saber el último y más fuerte recuerdo de Naruto, creo saber cuál es el perfecto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Espero sus review, claro si creen que el fic se lo meresca… y en serio soy mala enfluencia.

ADVERTENCIA: no copiar mis acciones, me refiero a escapar del cole, yignoren eso si es que ya lo han hecho XDXDXD


	9. Chapter 9

No tengo mucho que decir, estoy sobre la hora, se me olvido saludar, aquí esta el cap 9 el siguiente es el fina, los personajes no me pertenecen, fin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

CAPITULO 9º: Naruto vs. kyubi

-y.. ¿y este lugar..?-dijo el rubio parado frente a una jaula, oscura y toda húmeda, estaba frente a la jaula de kyubi.

_Esta es mi oportunidad…_ se dijo mentalmente la bestia que habría los ojos haciéndolos denotar en toda la oscuridad, mostro su sonrisa macabra, esos colmillo le daban su toque de zorro demonio.

-Naruto…

-¿eh? ¿Hola? –dijo el rubio acercando la vista a la jaula.

-ven…

-ahh... bueno –dijo el rubio que se acercó hasta la jaula. –hola soy Uzumaki Naruto, ¿y tú? –dijo Naruto eufórico, aunque algo contrariado por no entender en donde estaba.

_Solo recuerdo que estaba durmiendo… o.. o que estoy durmiendo! Exacto! Esto es un sueño, de fábula, estoy soñando, ¡y lo sé! Ya quiero ver la cara de Sai cuando le cuente esto_, pensó el rubio.

-¿Quién soy yo? Un conocido –respondió kyubi –dime Naruto ¿Qué quieres?

-¿yo? De ti nada –respondió ingenuamente.

-así, yo quiero huir, ser libre, y esas cosas.

-vaaalla.

_Maldición! No entiende, tendré que presionarlo,_ pensó kyubi impaciente por cumplir sus deseos de libertad.

-rompe el sello.

-¿y si no quiero?

-¡libera el maldito sello!

-nada! ¿Quién eres?!

-tu libera el sello y sabrás eso y muchos más.

-así! ¡Quieres que libere el sello! ¡Pues explícame donde está el dichoso seño! ¡Dattebayo!

-al medio de la reja.

Naruto se trepo entre los barrotes de la jaula hasta que llego a la altura del sello.

-¿y ahora qué?-dijo Naruto mirando raro al papel que decía: "sello"

-sácalo de ahí.

-¿y después que pasa?

-¿decírtelo? La sorpresa se perdería…

-así ttebayo.

Entonces Naruto se estaba disponiendo a retirar el papel, pero nada de ese sueño le agradaba, _¡¿Por qué no sueño cosas normales?!_

Ya lo iba a sacar, tenía la mitad del papel desprendido, pero se detuvo, se quedó quieto, inmóvil.

-¿unm? ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! –pregunto kyubi impaciente.

Kyubi miro a Naruto, estaba desesperado, sentir que el proceso de libertad se detiene era exasperante, sintió como el chacra de Naruto se centralizaba, y si mal o no está viendo, está siendo curado.. ¿Curado? Así era, sus cicatrices y una que otra quemadura en los pies se estaban sanando, kyubi sospecho lo que podía ser la solución a un problema que el mismo había causado para retener las memorias de Naruto.

Lo miro y lo miro, entonces puedo notar que en algún momento Naruto había cerrado los ojos, le dieron tantas ganas de descuartizar a Naruto, pero debía controlarse, no todo está perdido.

_Aun.._

0o0o0o0o0

-¿y tú como crees que puedes ser de ayuda?-volvió a cuestionar Ino.

-¿Cómo? Yo fui a recogerlos después de que quedaron inconscientes aquella vez, y si quieren saber el último y más fuerte recuerdo de Naruto, creo saber cuál es el perfecto.

Neji pudo mantener una mirada firma y segura, considerando que todos los que estaban dentro de la tienda empezaron a mirarlo con la más sobrenatural curiosidad.

-uhnm, ya está anocheciendo…-dijo Neji desviando su mirada hacia lo que sea que este viendo.

-¿Por qué tantos rodeos?-pregunto Sakura.

-no hay tiempo –respondió Neji, entonces volvió su mirada hacia las manos vendadas que tenía Hinata. Ella se sintió más presionada, sus nervios se activaron.

-dime, ¿Qué tiene de interesante la mano de Hinata? –dijo Ino mas histérica.

-ahh –suspiro- no tengo muchos conocimientos en lo que recuerdos fuertes se refiere, pero si se cuál es el más fuerte, no considero que sea un recuerdo visual, algún olor en especial, algún sonido resonante, o momentos del pasado, el mismo chacra es mas en el caso de Naruto.-dijo Neji retomando el tema.

-¿a qué te refieres? –pregunto Ino.

-cuando fui a buscarlos y los encontré inconscientes en medio del bosque hubo algo que me llamo la atención. –giro la mirada hasta ver a su prima- Hinata-sama, usted intento currar a Naruto con su chacra ¿no es cierto? Supongo que en el momento en que puso sus manos sobre el para curarle hizo contacto directo con el chacra del kyubi, y es por eso que sus manos están fuertemente afectadas, después note que las únicas quemaduras que pudo currrar fueron las manos de Naruto, por eso no tenían rastros de quemaduras en las manos cuando lo vi, en ese caso su chacra es el último y más posible recuerdo que tenga Naruto.

-es cierto, cuando curre a Hinata sus palmas eran las más afectadas –dijo Sakura, ella fue la tercera en despertar y después de sanarse curo a los demás.

-en ese caso, el chacra de Hinata sería el ideal recuerdo de Naruto… -comento Ino pensativa, entonces volteo a ver a Hinata -entonces Hinata tienes que volver a currar a Naruto, eso puede que haga que sus sentidos se alerten y puedes aclarar unos cuantos recuerdos de Naruto, es poco posible que Naruto recuerde todo por completo hoy mismo, pero podrás hacer que recuerde siquiera unos detalles de su vida.

-¿y-yo? Claro, podre hacerlo.

-entonces tenemos que apurarnos, vendrán por Naruto cuando la noche caiga –dijo Neji

-¿Qué cosa? ¡-pregunto Sakura- ¿pero tu como sabes eso?

-yo fui a la junta con Hiashi-sama, escuche los detalles, después de la junta Kakashi-sensei me pidió que viniera, me hablo sobre el asunto.

-¿y por qué no viene Kakashi-sensei? –pregunto Ino.

-no me dijo nada al respecto.

-no importa, no falta nada para que anochezca –dijo Sakura más centrada en el asunto –Hinata vamos, ¡ven! –dijo seguido que jalaba a Hinata hacia Naruto.

Entonces Hinata que era arrastrada por Sakura llego hasta Naruto, se agacho y se alisto para empezar.

-Naruto aún tiene cicatrices y quemaduras, no es grave, pero puedes curarlas para conectar el chacra-dijo Sakura.

Hinata comenzó a expulsar chacra verde y curativo y puso mucho empaño en ello, pronto el chacra verde termino por cubrir a Naruto acto seguido le fue currando sus heridas.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyubi seguía impaciente, pero no aba duda de que algo le paso a Naruto.

-maldito kyubi... –dijo en murmuro Naruto.

Kyubi abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

Entonces Naruto que ya tenía el papel de "Sello" semi retirado, se detiene y lo deja en su lugar.

Hace unos momentos Naruto sintió un chacra muy particular, después de eso sus heridas, quemaduras y cicatrices comenzaron a sanar, todos esos acontecimientos agolparon en su cabeza, barias imágenes se abría y cerraban, hasta que recordó el momento en que se quedó inconsciente y ese mismo chacra lo curo hasta el último de sus recuerdos.

Naruto salto desde esa altura al suelo, kyubi miro su rostro, estaba furioso, pero algo en el reflejaba confusión, aun no recordaba todo a la perfección.

En el momento que Naruto miro a kyubi recordó algo muy importante, de por qué estaba un demonio en su interior y sobre todo, que paso en la noche en la que el dormía y ese demonio uso todo sus medios para atraparlo y controlarlo, eso hizo que se enfureciera más, kyubi irrumpió en los sueños de Naruto e hizo que pasara por las peores situaciones.

Era algo desalentador recordar ese sueño, pero por el momento Naruto tenía una prioridad, la furia y confusión lo alteraron.

-déjame... En paz! –recrimino Naruto.

-no! Tú déjame libre! –Rebatió kyubi- no tendré piedad…

-¿piedad? ¡No te la pediré y ni me la darás!

-¡¿quieres que.. Ataque a las personas más cercanas a ti?! Para la próxima me encargare de que todos los que te rodeen se enfrenten al terror!.. Aún no he mostrado todo mi poder…

-créeme que no habrá próxima vez. –dijo Naruto dando un paso adelanta frente a la jaula.

-¡quieres ver!

-¿quieres pelea?

-¡quiero libertad! ¡Libertad de acabar con cada gusano en la tierra! ¡Y poder terminar de destruir esta aldea!

-para eso tendrás que pelear!

Acto seguido Naruto se abalanzo dentro de la jaula, una vez dentro kyubi lo busco con la mirada en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡que pretendes! ¡Te matare!

-como si morirme te conviniera!

Con el grito de Naruto kyubi detecto su ubicación, estaba a su derecha. Dio un colazo en esa dirección, pero en el momento que Naruto fue golpeado desapareció, ese era un clon.

-¡A que juegas! –grito kyubi enfurecido, la trampa del clon no le agrado.

-¡no te importa!

Entonces kyubi recibió más de 50 respuestas. Que repetían el mismo "!que te importa!"

Naruto repartió a varios clanes por los alrededores para así confundir a kyubi.

_Maldito mocoso!_ Se dijo kyubi para sí mismo mientras disponía sus 9 colas y empezó a desaparecer a cada clon con sus garras, colas e incluso los mordió, parecía una bestia de casería. Y cuando creyó acabar con todos los clones en las rejas de la jaula se vio una luz celeste, volteo a ver, en ese mismo lugar se hallaba el que debía de ser el original Naruto con un clon más, estaban formando el Rasengan, dirigió sus garras hasta el, pero ese también era un clon, entonces sintió algo en su lomo, cuando giro su cabeza en vista a su espalda, vio a Naruto montado en él. Naruto ya tenía activado el modo seenin, a kyubi no le gusto eso para nada, Naruto montándolo como si él fuese cualquier animal, eso le sacaba de quicio, Naruto se paró y comenzó a correr sobre kyubi hasta llegar a su cabeza, Naruto ya se dirigía hasta la boca, pero kyubi hizo un esfuerzo por que sus garras lo alcanzaran y de un golpe lo bajara, Naruto cayo sentado al suelo, kyubi se estaba preparando para darle un golpe con todas sus garras, pero en el momento que Naruto sonrió burlonamente se percató que atrás de El ya habían una incontable cantidad de Narutos creando Rasengan en grupo de dos, lo primero que pensó kyubi fue que Naruto se subió sobre el para distraerlo y perturbarlo, y lo segundo que pensó fue en descargar su rabia sobre ellos, giro en sus cuatro patas y con todas sus colas hizo desaparecer a cada clon, hasta que los ultimo desaparecieron por sí mismos y eso solo le dejo pensar que había dejado al Naruto original detrás suyo, eso había sido un gran descuido, ahora estaba indefenso, se concentró en girar rápidamente, pero ni bien lo hizo sintió como una gran bola celeste se estrellaba contra él.

-¡Odaama Rasengan! –grito Naruto que acababa de lanzar su ataque a kyubi.

Con ese grito kyubi confirmo que Naruto lo estaba atacando con una de sus mejores técnicas. Se apoyó en sus patas traseras para ver la manera de sobre llevar el ataque, agito sus colas trayéndolas hacia delante, ese impulso lo ayudo, presiono su rostro contra el de la esfera y así fue ganándole a la técnica, sus colas se alistaron y con fuerza y rapidez se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo de Naruto tumbándolo en el suelo, todas su colas presionaron a Naruto contra el suelo dejando solo visible el rostro su cara, Naruto empezó a forcejear para librarse, pero tantas colas presionándolo contra el suelo le cortaba la reparación y lo fatigaba, estaba empezando a sentirse agotado y su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle, ese golpe contra el suelo lo lastimo, y las colas empeoraban las heridas que se le formaban en la espalda. Entonces vio a kyubi, el por el contrario le estaba ganando a la técnica, kyubi abrió la boca y extrañamente se tragó la bola celeste, en su interior se fue formando la biju dama, de la boca de kyubi salió una bola de colores oscuros y combinados, sin duda era la biju dama, apunto la esfera hacia justamente Naruto. Entonces Naruto sintió la necesidad de liberase, pero tantas colas y dolores se lo impidan, pero entonces empezó a recobrar la memoria, dentro de su mente creía verse a el mismo tirado en el suelo rodeado de una capa roja, y junto a el Hinata, ella lo estaba sosteniendo de la mano y vio como ella hacia un esfuerzo por currarlo, el ver como el chacra chacra verde comenzó a rodear su mano sintió cierta familiaridad con ese chacra, dejo esos recuerdo para después y volvió su atención a kyubi, él estaba decidido a atacarlo, volvió a intentar zafarse del agarre de las colas, y al intentarlo se sintió más vivo, con más fuerza, no era posible que eso sea el efecto del aquel recuerdo, entonces sintió como su cuerpo ya no estaba adolorido, sino que se estaba sanando, se concentró y sintió todo ese chacra currarlo.

Algo en el exterior lo estaba ayudando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata ya parecía agotada, en el momento que comenzó a currar a Naruto pudo sentir mucha vitalidad en él, pero poco a poco a Naruto le aparecían heridas, su pulso se aceleraba, y su espalda presentaba fracturas, moretones, su presión cardiaca bajo, como si algo lo presionara y sus respiración se entrecortaba, eso y más cosas la hizo sentir aún más obligada a seguir curándolo.

Neji, Sakura e Ino parecían no entender por qué Hinata se esmeraba tanto con el trabajo.

-Hinata, ¿pasa algo? –pregunto Sakura.

-necesito más tiempo, Naruto-Kun está presentando muchas heridas, creo que está peleando.

-¿peleando?.

-a que se refiere –pregunto Neji.

-al principio no tenía heridas, pero poco a poco empezó a cansarse, fatigarse, tiene heridas en la espalda, fractura, y su presión se acelera.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?! –pregunto Ino.

-kyubi debe estar causando alboroto. –dijo Neji.

-Hinata concéntrate más! –le pidió Ino.

Hinata empezó a currar todas las heridas a una velocidad sobre normal considerando sus conocimientos como ninja médico.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto se sentía cada vez más vivo, y kyubi mas impaciente, pero Naruto aún no se sentía con las fuerza para liberarse, eran 9 colas juntas, logro movilizar su mano, y con un esfuerzo ya bastante grande se llevó la mano al estómago, coloco sus cinco dedos sobre el sello, kyubi sintió las intenciones de Naruto e hizo que sus colas los presionaran aún más, con la fatiga y dificultad reflejada en la cara de Naruto sonrió burlonamente.

-tú no puedes matarme ttebayo… –dijo con mucha dificultad Naruto.

Entonces Kyubi lanzo su biju dama hacia él. Pero en ese mismo momento que lanzo la biju dama se sintió aprisionado, retenido, sus límites de fuerza y acciones comenzaron a delinearse, y poco a poco el sello comenzó a obligarlo a detenerse, retrocedió por acto de obligación y así se sumergió en la oscuridad.

Al parecer Naruto había forjado el sello, pero eso había sido tarde por que el ataque de kyubi no se detuvo, Naruto estaba seguro de que no moriría, kyubi no lo permitiría, y sobre todo recordó que él era el dueño del cuerpo y ya sea dentro o fuera de la jaula el aun tenía el mando a su favor, él tenía la decisión de desaparecer de ese lugar y recobrar la conciencia en su mundo real, y en ese momento Naruto desapareció de la jaula y la biju dama se desintegro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neji, Sakura, Ino y Hinata estaban parados frente a un mandatario de la Raíz del Anbu, el cual estaba acompañado con unos tres Anbus mas, hace un tiempo llegaron, su entrada y sus miradas no parecían para nada amables, Hinata dejo de currar a Naruto para no ser detectada por los recién llegados, Sakura se fue a un rico y Neji tomo la posición de aparentar una situación en la que el conversaba con Ino, y así todos disimularon.

-¿Dónde está el jinchuriki? –pregunto el mandatario.

-está durmiendo –dijo Neji que según lo acordado él se encargaría responderle a el mandatario, eso parecía ser lo más indicado.

-llámenlo, tiene la orden de presentarse en un interrogatorio.

Hubieran querido evitar eso, pero un mandatario es más autoritario que ellos, no podían llevarle la contra.

Sakura giro dispuesta a ir a ver la forma de despertar a Naruto, solo esperaba que siquiera él hubiese recordado algo.

-uhnm ya despertó. –dijo el mandatario viendo hacia atrás de Sakura.

Sakura se quedó algo sorprendida al ver a Naruto parado en frente suyo, parecía algo desconcertado, pero ni ella ni nadie podía mostrar ni un solo síntoma de sorpresa, tendrían que disimular para no levantar sospechas, Hinata, Ino y Neji voltearon a ver, ahí estaba Naruto ya despierto, sentían mucha presión y nerviosismo por saber si recuerda algo.

Naruto camino hasta llegar en frente del mandatario.

-iré –dijo Naruto.

El mandatario y los Anbus sonrieron satisfechos, y sin decir nadamas se llevaron a Naruto.

Nadie ahí dentro dijo nada más, Sakura parecía inmóvil, Ino fatigada y Hinata preocupada.

-ahh… necesito tomar aire –dijo Neji saliendo de ahí, él se sentía sofocado. Y algo nervioso, había algo que no había dicho aun, y eso era que el interrogatorio seria específicamente con Hiashi, o por lo menos así fue como Hiashi y danzo quedaron..

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien se me olvido explicar esto, mientras planificaba este cap, me pregunte ¿estoy haciendo un fic en el que Naruto practicamnete no peleo? Y asi nacio el cap, posiblemente aiga un prologo, ahorra espero que les alla gustado por que me mate haciendo este cap, cuando termine me tire a mi cama semi muerta, y al los 5 minutos me acorde que tenia una lista de coss que hacer, y asi fue como tanto el final del cap como yo terminamos fatigados.

Chau,ah! Por cierto el cap 10 lo subo el viernes!


	10. Chapter 10

Chau!, eh digo perdon es muy pronto para eso .. retomando…

Hola! Ignoren lo de ariba, ya saben este es el capitulo F-I-N-A-L asi que hay que despedirse como se debe! (ya saben que me refieron a review ¿no?) ok espero les guste mi querdo fic con un capitulo final ¡abierto! Es difícil pensar en el final de una historia…

ok, es posible que algunos allan querido romance, y otros accion, trate de equilibrarlo, hay que ver si me salio.

Inspirándome en sus review me idee mis próximos fic. Esta ves me retare con escribir y actualizar 3 al mismo tiempo.

Para los que no se dieron cuenta hoy 10 de octubre es cumpleaños de naruto, asique los invito a leer mi especial de naruto llamado, ¡PILDORA! ¡ME DROGASTE!

Y asi se inspira esta escritora, en música y reviews!

Sin mas, ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen (díganme, pero por favor díganme, ¿sera necesarion que repita eso?¡ ¡esta ovio!)

Eh aquí el fic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

CAPITULO FINAL: Hasta Una Próxima Oportunidad.

-¿responderás mi preguntas? –pregunto Hiashi que estaba parado frente a Naruto en lo que parecía ser un interrogatorio.

-¿tengo derecho a decir que "no"? –rebatió el rubio sentado frente en una silla frente a Hiashi.

-buen punto… -respondió Hiashi- no tienes que tensarte, ya que este será un interrogatorio, de una sola pregunta, seré directo, ya que tu sensei y la aldea se encargaron de probar tu inocencia.

Entonces ahí estaba la respuesta a la pregunta de ¿Dónde está Kakashi?

-supongo que estas consiente de lo que aquí está pasando, así que sin más rodeos, esta preguntara decidirá mucho, ten lo por seguro, así que dime –entonces el Hyuga hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas.

-¿a qué te dedicaras como jinchuriki?

-¿a qué? Explíquese –pregunto Naruto confundido.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con tu poder? ¿Serás ANBU? ¿Seguirás con las misiones? ¿El ascenso de rango? ¿Te unirás a alguna organización especializada de konoha? ¿Planeas se futuro instructor de genin? Dime tú

-¿a qué viene eso? –pregunto Naruto desencajado.

-en todas las aldeas que habían jinchurikis siempre fue esencial controlar los pasos de estos, ya que tiene un gran poder bajo su control, en el momento que corrió el rumor de la pelea de Pain y el supuesto ataque improvistos de ninjas "desconocidos" la junta se remito a controlar tu desarrollo ninja y solo queremos saber que será de ti.

-yo seguiré mi camino ninja: me convertiré en Hokage! –respondió Naruto muy decidido.

-en este presente no eres Hokage, y ni mañana o pasado mañana lo serás, "tal vez" algún día, pero aún no siento ese día cerca, y mientras ese día no esté cerca tendrás que dar tu declaración del hecho de ¿Qué serás?

_¿Qué seré?_ , se preguntó Naruto, el siempre vivió su vida apegado a su camino ninja, pero eso no se lo pregunto.

-yo.. Yo seguiré siendo un ninja de konoha, que búcara ser aceptado por konoha y cada uno de los que me rodean –Naruto bajo la mirada- aun no soy Hokage, lo sé, y también sé que el día aún no se acerca, pero algún día usted y toda konoha lo sentirán cerca! Y yo me encargare de eso, seguiré los paso y llevare mi camino como un ninja que busca el reconocimiento! Si tengo que acercarme a mi sueño como ANBU, jonin, instructor, con misiones o en alguna constitución ¡así será! Iré por donde pueda.

Hiashi no sabía que responder. Su respuesta no había sido del todo contestada, o tal vez el no alaba la respuesta que esperaba en lo que dijo Naruto.

-ya veo… -dijo Hiashi resignado- supongo que esto es todo.

-no! Ahora quisiera preguntar algo ¿Por qué es específicamente usted el que lleva la interrogación, no sería un ANBU o los ancianos de la junta? ¿Qué lo involucra a usted? –pregunto Naruto expectativo de la reacción que sobre lleve el Hyuga.

-aunque no lo creas, hay mucho que me involucra en tus disparates… -respondió Hiashi melancólico.

-sea exacto.

-aunque nadie lo espere de mí, en realidad aprecio a mi hija, a las dos, y por sobre todo aprecio el esfuerzo que Hinata, mi hija, pone en sus intentos por ganar mi reconocimientos, ella en verdad me importa… -Hiashi giro en vista hacia la salida dando la espalda a Naruto- y si ella ha estado involucrada en tu pelea con Pain y el ataque de los supuestos ninjas, yo también me sentiré involucrado, es mi hija, se parece en tanto a mi difunta esposa Hana Hyuga, es el retrato vivo de su madre…

Ni el líder de los Hyuga se esperaba ser tan confesivo. Salió de la habitación en silencio. Y Naruto solo se quedó ahí dentro pensándolo más detenidamente.

Una vez fuera Hiashi fue guiado por un ANBU hacia Inoichi Yamanaka que lo esperaba en las afueras de la habitación.

-¿Qué hare con él? –pregunto Inoichi.

-solo ayúdalo a terminar de recuperar sus recuerdos, no lo comentes a nadie y te pido que respetes sus recuerdos y no los revises…

-pero es un formalidad que los jinchurikis sean inspeccionado sus recuerdos para tenerlos controlados, es necesario que los revise para confirmar la lealtad a la aldea. –exclamo Inoichi.

- créeme que él no tiene nada oculto.

-en todo caso así será.

Después de eso Naruto fue llevado a Inteligencia, ahí Inoichi se encargó de restaurar los recuerdos de Naruto, y como se le fue dada la orden, no interfirió en ninguno.

-listo... –dijo Inoichi reabriendo sus ojos mientras retiraba su mano de la cabeza de Naruto. –puedes salir.

Entonces Naruto reacciono, salió de esa extraña maquina en la que le hicieron echarse, dirigió su mirada hacia la salida, ahí estaba esperándolo Kakashi.

-Kakashi, ya termine –dijo Inoichi mirándolo.

-bien, Naruto ya es hora. –dijo Kakashi a Naruto mientras se disponía a caminar.

-Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? –pregunto Naruto siguiéndolo hacia la salida.

-tranquilo ¿sí?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una vez fuera del lugar.

-sabes, no soy Shikamaru peo d todas formas, eres un problemático. ¿Cómo fue que te dejaste engañar por el kyubi?

-me ataco con pesadillas.

-me lo esperaba. Los demás ya volvieron a sus respectivas "hogares" creo que ya podemos estar en paz. –comento Kakashi más relajado.

-gracias por estar de mi lado…

-ehnm ¿no es nada? Tranquilo! Hay bastante trabajo –respondió Kakashi volteando la mirada hacia la aldea que estaba siendo reconstruida poco a poco.

-ya lo creo, pero bien, iré en un momento.

-¿Qué harás? –pregunto Kakashi.

-ennn ¡comer!

-claro.

Y así Naruto se fue de ahí con dirección a la tienda en la que había estado inconsciente todo ese tiempo.

-así que aquí eh –dijo Naruto mientras entraba –soy un problemático –admitió Naruto mientras recordaba todo el alboroto que causo.

_-yo igual lo creo…_ -dijo el demonio detrás de los barrotes de su jaula.

-….

_-en serio no dirás nada, ¡fuiste tú el que vino aquí!_

Naruto solo quería estar en una lugar donde no lo vayan a molestar, donde pueda hablar "tranquilamente" con kyubi, hay muchas cosas que aclarar ¿no? Desde que ayer en la noche fueron a por el para interrogarlo tuvo que pasar una duro interroga miento, y luego dormir en algún rincón de lugar (no le dejaron Salir) y hoy por la mañana estrujaron sus mente hasta que recuerde, o por lo menos asi lo sintió, y en todo ese tiempo solo pensó en la ayuda que recibió de sus amigos, y en el kyubi por supuesto.

-¿Qué buscas de mí? –pregunto el rubio frente a la jaula de kyubi.

_-y todavía tienes esa pregunta, ¡está claro! ..Quiero destruirlo todo, incluyéndote a ti, y a todos lo que te rodean… ¡y así será! Así será para la próxima._

-lo intentaste…

_-¿hunm?_ –se cuestionó el kyubi al no entender.

-intentaste acabar con todo lo que me rodea incluyéndome..

_-¡a si! ¡Pero no fallare para la próxima! –Respondió el _demonio_- ¡destruiré a todos los humanos, y esta maldita aldea está incluida!_

-no habrá próxima ves… ¡no habrá otra!

_-quieres probar_…

-simplemente no lo permitiré!

-vete.._ –_exclamo en kyubi ya un poco enfurecido.

Naruto ya no tenía nada más que aclarar, giro sobre si dispuesto a irse. Esperando poder ser más resistentes a las sucias trampas de un demonio, el solo hecho de recordar las pesadillas que tuvo la noche que kyubi se posiciono de su cuerpo hacia que su nerviosismo subiera, y sus expectativas se oscurecieran.

Kyubi miro a Naruto alejarse, se decidió por agregar algo más, en fin era necesario que aclarar algo…

-_hasta mi próxima oportunidad, Naruto…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

No tengo ya mucho que decir, este cap final tuvo unas 1600 palabras, espero les hala gustado el final…

¡chau! :) :D XD XD XD


End file.
